Ángel Guardián
by Natsumi Kiyomi
Summary: "Si esto es por mi, entonces desearía no haber nacido..." Yuki, una chica con un pasado lleno de misterios y pérdidas injustificadas a causa de una enfermedad de la cual ella también es victima."Le dí la espalda a la realidad esperando a ser consumida por mi propia locura..." ¿caerá ante lo que considera su tragedia predestinada? ¿o la aparición de alguien le hará cambiar tal idea?
1. Introducción

Hola c: pues este es mi segundo fic, no pensaba publicarlo hasta tener mas avanzado el primero, pero ya no me podia concentrar hasta minimo escribir una parte de este XD por si no se nota en la imagen de portada les digo que este fic es OliverxYuki, asi que si no les gusta la pareja no me ataquen D: pero no importa si a muchos no les gusta dicha pareja como sea esta historia la imagine con ellos y si los cambiaba por otros no tendria caso x_x y a los que gusten leerlo desde ahora les agradezco :3 esta es mas que nada una introduccion ya de ahi en adelante todos seran capitulos normales n-n

**Introducción**

En un lugar de Japón, mas especifico en Tokio, en una exclusiva zona residencial se podía ver la llegada de una nueva familia, ellos eran nadie mas que la importante familia Akiyama, dueños de grandes y muy importantes negocios alrededor de todo el país. Estaba conformada por el señor Yagami, su esposa Yuriko y su pequeña de apenas unos meses de nacida de nombre Yuki; habían decidido mudarse a este lugar mas que nada por decisión de él pues aun si su antigua residencia era igualmente de especiosa la consideraba poco segura y el deseaba estar en un lugar donde su adorada hija pudiera jugar tranquilamente y sin que se topara con chiquillos de clases menores.

Su nuevo hogar era una lujosa y grande mansión en la que su hija podría correr y jugar sin problema, en ella los esperaban todos sus sirvientes con gran alegría pues estaban emocionados por conocer a la nueva integrante de la poderosa familia. Apenas entraron los sirvientes se encargaron tanto de la señora como de la pequeña, en especial una de ellas de nombre IA que a petición del esposo se le había ordenado que estuviese siempre con ella, cualquiera que lo viera creería que era un padre y esposo muy protector, sin embrago, tras esas buenas intenciones había algo más…

Pasó el tiempo y Yuki estaba a punto de cumplir 4 años, debido a esto todos los sirvientes estaban preparando los últimos detalles de su fiesta y esperaban la llegada de otros niños de la zona, todo parecía ser felicidad, pero no era así, en el despacho del señor Akiyama tanto él como su esposa mantenían una discusión que amenazaba con salirse de control y romper con el feliz ambiente que había afuera:

—Yuriko ¡cállate ya!, ¡la niña está bien! —gritaba el hombre molesto.

— ¡Deja de ser tan necio!, ya sabes que hay probabilidades de que suceda…— le respondió su esposa.

— ¡Olvídalo! —le interrumpió fastidiado —Yuki no saldrá igual de dañada que tú—

— ¡Yo no estoy dañada! Mejor mídete con tus palabras—

—Tú has lo mismo entonces ¡y deja de mencionar ese maldito tema! —

—Sabes muy bien que no lo hare, no hasta que un especialista me dé una respuesta—respondió su esposa tajantemente.

Eso último pareció colmarle la paciencia al hombre y justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle una bofetada a su esposa un ruido lo alertó.

— ¿Mami? ¿Papi? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntaba una niña con vestido rosa y sosteniendo un conejito de peluche.

—Nada hijita, papi y yo estábamos hablando—respondió su madre recuperando la compostura. —¿Por qué no vas con IA para que termine de arreglarte?, yo voy en unos momentos—.

Antes de que la niña pudiera responder fue tomada de la mano por IA que se excusó por haberla perdido de vista y se la llevo de nuevo a su habitación.

—Yuki, deja de escaparte de esa manera, no quiero problemas con tu padre ¿entendido? —dijo la joven mientras peinaba a Yuki.

—Está bien…—respondió la pequeña— IA, ¿por qué mami y papi gritaban mucho? —.

Esta pregunta le tomó por sorpresa pero para no preocuparla buscó una excusa—Oh… por nada importante, de seguro estaban hablando en voz muy alta, pero tú no te preocupes—. Yuki solo asintió y bajo junto con IA a la fiesta.

Ese tipo de peleas entre sus padres solía ser común pero en los últimos meses habían ido en aumento, pero nadie a excepción de IA lo sabía, y ella a veces lo creía lo mejor pues no quería que la pequeña escuchara como otros criados hablasen de ello. Además, si alguien más lo notaba también descubrirían que el motivo de dichas discusiones era por causa de la señora quien padecía una enfermedad que el señor a toda costa quería mantener en secreto, para ellos era mejor mantener la imagen de "familia feliz" aunque solo fuera por el bien la niña.

Sin embargo, esta dulce imagen duraría muy poco, pues los sucesos que sucederían más adelante serian desgracias que de poco en poco también perjudicarían a la pequeña Yuki

* * *

Como dije esta es solo la introduccion por eso no es tan extensa, pero los capitulos si lo seran :) de hecho lo tuve que cortar por que revisandolo bien lo otro que ya llevaba avanzado no quedaba para introduccion, eso lo pasare para el primer capitulo c: y aun pese a que ahorita regrese de nuevo a la universidad voy a intentar que tanto este fic como el de "Torre de los sueños" los pueda actualizar los fines de semana n-n


	2. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo I: Secretos y temores_**

Cualquiera que tuviera el honor de conocer a la familia Akiyama podría decir sin dudar que era una familia feliz y sin problemas, pero fuera del ojo público la historia era otra, mas que nada porque el señor era muy estricto con su esposa y casi siempre le exigía que estuviera acompañada de alguno de los criados al momento de estar con Yuki, ¿pero por qué hacía eso? era la pregunta que solían hacerse los criados cuando eran mandados a vigilar a la señora, solían atribuirlo a que quizás el señor era muy protector o simplemente era una necesidad innecesaria pero nada se acercaba al verdadero motivo y solo IA lo sabía con exactitud. Lo que pasaba era que la muy querida señora Yuriko padecía Ciclotimia*, una forma leve de trastorno bipolar, pero al haber sido tratada desde muy joven se podría decir que la enfermedad estaba bajo control y por lo mismo el uso de los estabilizadores* no era tan recurrente; sin embargo eso no parecía bastarle al señor, aun si no lo decía en voz alta era claro que por momentos sentía gran desprecio por la madre de su hija pero no se atrevía a dejarla porque eso significaría que el secreto de su afección quedaría al descubierto y los medios los perseguirían hasta el cansancio.

Es por eso que a veces las órdenes del señor Akiyama con respecto a la vigilancia hacia su esposa eran algo "exageradas" para los demás, pero no para IA quien de hecho había sido seleccionada por el señor para ser algo así como enfermera personal, ella era la única que sabía la verdad y se le había prohibido (incluso amenazado) con mantener una completa confidencialidad. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo tanto ella como la señora empezaban a tener el mismo temor.

—Señora Yuriko, hace unos días escuche un poco de su discusión con el señor—dijo la joven mientras le servía una taza de té. — ¿Enserio cree que exista algo malo con la señorita Yuki? —

—Oh… lamento que nos hayas escuchado, cada vez es más explosivo con ese tema—se excusó la mujer. —Y como creo que tu no me juzgarás, podre decirte la verdad—respondió mientras le indicaba que cerrara la puerta para poder hablar sin problema.

— ¿Y cuál es esa verdad? —fingiendo no saber mucho.

—IA, por favor no finjas que no sabes nada sobre mi enfermedad y todo esto… por eso es que estás conmigo, además con tales gritos de mi esposo no sería sorpresa que hasta los vecinos lo supieran—dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana.

—Disculpe, no quise insinuar eso—se disculpó con una leve reverencia.

—No te preocupes—le sonrió. —Bueno, la verdad es que aun si mi esposo no lo quiera, hay probabilidades de que mi adorada Yuki pueda heredar el mismo mal que yo… obviamente nada es definitivo, pero hay que mantener todas las posibilidades abiertas—.

—Eso es cierto, pero si todo son solo probabilidades ¿por qué el señor se altera tanto? —preguntó evitando que se notará su molestia.

—Él dice que solo estoy delirando, además tú más que nadie sabe que en lo que respecta a mi esposo, el solo suponerlo significa pensar en su hija como una "loca trastornada" y aun si es una idea tonta no podrás hacerlo cambiar de opinión—suspiró.

—Eso es cierto, pero ni así puedo justificar que la trate de tal manera, si se casó con usted era porque quería procurar su bienestar y la aceptaría en las buenas y las malas.— dijo IA mientras se sentaba.

—Y así era en un principio… pero más tarde descubres que solo son mentiras cubiertas por palabras bonitas—.

IA se quedó en silencio por unos minutos hasta que se atrevió a decirle algo que quizás era necesario. —Señora, yo la aprecio demasiado y por eso es que le diré esto: independientemente de las ideas cerradas de su esposo, usted debe pensar en el bien de su hija y si eso significa enfrentársele pues hágalo, al final no se puede vivir negando la verdad, además mientras más tiempo se deje pasar puede ser peor, claro, en caso de que su hija si tenga algo—.

Yuriko se sorprendió por las palabras de la jovencita, pero sabía que tenía razón, al final no se puede vivir en una eterna mentira y fue por eso mismo que se aferró más a la idea de hacer lo necesario con tal de que su hija viviera lo mejor posible sin importar que pasara y que, si en caso de que ella estuviera con el mismo mal no debería sentirse marginada.

* * *

Tiempo después Yuki ya había cumplido 6 años y ahora estaba en la primaria, para todos eso era de gran alegría al igual que cualquier otro suceso importante, todos en la mansión se mostraban con toda la disposición ya fuera para llevarla a clases o para ayudarla en sus tareas, pero a diferencia de muchos niños mimados ella odiaba tan excesiva atención y solo aceptaba a IA cerca de ella. Un día volviendo de clases Yuki le mencionó algo que le inquietó.

—IA, ¿crees que soy rara? —preguntaba Yuki desde el asiento trasero del auto.

—Para nada querida, ¿por qué debería pensarlo? —.

—Los niños dicen que sí…—.

— ¿Y por qué lo pensarían? — preguntó IA algo inquieta.

—Porque a veces hablo con unos chicos, pero ellos me dicen que no son reales…—respondió mientras veía por la ventana del auto. —Yo se que si son reales, ¿tu me crees, verdad?—

Apenas escucho esas palabras se quedó atónita, ¿será solo una etapa en la que tiene amigos imaginarios? ¿o era algo más grave?, muchas preguntas rondaban su mente pero como no quería preocupar a Yuki respondió lo más serena que pudo. —Mi niña, no te preocupes, a veces de pequeños tenemos amigos muy especiales que solo nosotros vemos, es normal y pronto pasará—sonrió mientras la veía por el espejo retrovisor.

—Si tú lo dices…—contestó Yuki que luego de eso ya no dijo nada.

Apenas llegaron Yuki salió a toda velocidad hacia su habitación, mientras que IA fue con Yuriko para contarle lo de hace unos momentos.

— ¿Estas segura? Nunca antes la vimos hablando sola…—dijo la mujer mientras evitaba preocuparse.

—Tal vez es solo por ratos y por eso no lo notamos, pero si lo desea puedo ir a hablar con su profesora mañana—sugirió.

—No… yo soy su madre y yo debo ser quien vaya, quizás hay más cosas y solo por no querer problemas no nos avisan—.

—En eso no le discuto, pero tendré que ir con usted para que el señor no se moleste—.

—Que se vaya al diablo, iré aun si no le parece—sonrió —y tu puedes quedarte, si te pregunta dile que no sabes, ¿entendido? — IA asintió y se fue a la habitación de Yuki.

Al día siguiente aprovechando que su esposo al parecer no estaba, Yuriko fue a la escuela para hablar con la profesora.

— ¡Buenos días! — le saludó la Yaeko profesora de Yuki.

—Buenos días profesora, disculpe vine para hablar sobre mi hija—.

—Claro, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó mientras la hacía pasar al salón aprovechando que los niños estaban en su recreo.

—Bueno… sucede que ayer mi hija nos mencionó algo y quisiera saber si es cierto—.

—Entiendo, dígame ¿qué le dijo? —preguntó la profesora.

—Me dijo que la molestan por hablar con personas que al parecer no son reales—.

Apenas dijo eso vio como el rostro de la profesora cambió por uno mas serio. —Entonces es eso, mire, quisiera desmentirlo pero no puedo negar algo que es cierto…— respondió mientras buscaba algo.

— ¿Y por qué no me dijo antes? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No le dijimos porque lo considerábamos una etapa, ya sabe, amigos imaginarios y eso… pero hemos visto que en vez de desaparecer esto empeora… además, no creímos que harían algo, la mayoría de los padre suele ser asi…— contesto la profesora.

—Puede ser, pero con Yuki es distinto y me parece que lo sabe—.

—Lo sé y eso también fue algo que tome en cuenta, no quería preocuparla, pero aparte de eso hay algo más— en ese momento le entregó una hoja.

— ¿Para qué me muestra esto?— preguntó mientras veía la hoja con calificaciones.

—Porque si se fija bien, podrá ver que hay ocasiones en las que sus calificaciones bajan drásticamente y eso no es normal, sea por lo que sea, eso no es normal y también le comentaré algo: hay días en los que Yuki viene decaída o irritable y tiende a ser agresiva con los niños, pero otros días viene demasiado enérgica al punto de que no la puedo controlar; no sé si habrá algún problema en casa que la haga actuar así o si sea otra cosa, pero le sugiero que haga algo para evitar problemas más severos en el futuro—.

Después de la plática le pidió permiso para llevarse a Yuki antes, la profesora prefirió no hacer más preguntas y aceptó. En cuanto salieron de la escuela Yuriko decidió hacer algo que cambiaría muchas cosas tanto para ella como para su hija.

—Mami, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntaba Yuki al ver que no era el típico recorrido para regresar a casa.

—A un lugar especial querida—le contestó sonriente mientras conducía.

* * *

Y aqui esta el capitulo uno :) quedo mas corto de lo que esperaba xD pero fue por que quité cosas que me parecian de sobra c: ya en el otro intentare no alejarme de la idea principal, porque por eso mismo tarde al momento de transcribir D: aun creo que le faltó algo, pero lo compensaré en el proximo cap :) oh, por cierto, las palabras con asterisco son por si alguien queda con duda del significado

Ciclotimia: Es un trastorno mental. Es una forma leve del trastorno bipolar (enfermedad maniaco-depresiva), en la cual una persona tiene oscilaciones del estado de ánimo durante un período de años que van desde depresión leve hasta euforia emocional.

Estabilizadores: es otra forma de llamarle a los medicamentos para controlar los cambios de ánimo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Torahiko: pues tienes razón, ultimamente los fics tragicos son muy comunes y por eso le pense en si empezarlo o no, ya que la tématica ha sido muy usada pero al final si me anime eso si, voy a evitar poner algunas cosas que he visto algo repetitivas y pues gracias por el review yo igual espero no bajar la calidad en cuanto a la redacción de este fic :D


	3. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo II: Una revelación_**

Luego de casi una hora manejando se detuvieron en frente de un gran edificio blanco, Yuki pudo ver a un par de personas con batas que fácilmente asocio con médicos.

—Mami, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Yuki mientras veía por la ventana del auto. —Yo no me siento mal, ¿por qué venimos con el doctor? —.

—No te preocupes cariño, no es porque te sientas mal, solo vinimos para que hables con un amigo de mami—le respondió tranquilamente —además, tiene muchos juguetes—.

Eso último pareció convencer a la pequeña que de inmediato cambio su expresión de duda por una de entusiasmo. Ambas salieron del auto y se dirigieron al edificio, luego de una larga espera en el ascensor y en la sala del consultorio, una enfermera les indicó que ya podían pasar.

— ¿Señora Akiyama— preguntó amablemente.

—Soy yo, no hize una cita pero el doctor me dijo que no habría problema— dijo mientras cargaba a Yuki.

—Claro, no se preocupe, ya me dijo que son viejos conocidos—sonrió —puede pasar, el doctor Shion la espera—.

—Muchas gracias, ven Yuki veremos al amigo de mami—.

Apenas entraron al consultorio el doctor de cabello azul y gran sonrisa las recibió alegremente.

— ¡Yuriko! Me alegra tanto verte, ¿Cómo has estado? — le preguntó como si fueran muy viejos y buenos conocidos.

—Estoy muy bien, muchas gracias por tu interés Kaito— respondió sonriente. —Pero sucede que hoy no vengo por mí, más bien por mi hija— dicho esto, hizo que Yuki volteara a saludarlo, pero esta solo lo vio con timidez.

—Oh claro, tu pequeña Yuki, pues no me molestaría hablar con ella pero sabes que tendría que ser a solas, ya sabes como es esto—comentó mientras se levantaba.

—No hay problema, pero espero que no se ponga nerviosa de no verme—.

—No te preocupes, en cuanto entran a la sala se sienten mas tranquilos—.

Luego de unos minutos de insistencia, logró que Yuki se soltara de ella y le prometió que solo serían unos momentos.

—Ven Yuki— dijo Kaito mientras la tomaba de la mano. —En la otra sala tengo juguetes y algunos dulces— luego de eso cerró las puertas tras ellos.

Pasaron varios minutos de espera e intriga, tantos que la señora Akiyama no se percató de que había pasado una hora, hasta que finalmente vio entrar a Kaito.

— ¿Y bien? ¿si pudiste hacer algo? — preguntó ansiosa.

—Sí, y mucho más de lo que esperaba, es cierto fue difícil al principio ya que tu hija estaba muy aprehensiva, pero luego de unos juegos logré que se sintiera en confianza para hablar— comentó satisfecho.

— ¿Enserio? ¿y notaste algo en ella? —.

—Justo de eso deseaba hablar, Yuriko sabes que es muy pronto para dar un diagnostico ¿verdad? —.

Ella solo asintió. —Lo sé, pero algo me decía que ya no podía esperar—.

Kaito la vio con comprensión, sabía que muchas madres solían hacer algo parecido, y no las podía culpar ¿quién lo haría?, al final de cuentas lo hacían por querer darles un futuro feliz a sus hijos y eso era algo que se le hacía digno de admiración y más aun considerando que no muchas madres de clase alta eran capaces de admitir que su hijo tiene algún problema.

—Lo entiendo— dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. —Pues tomando en cuenta eso te debo decir que aun si noto algo no significa que sea definitivo, puede ser solo algo de la edad o solo una fase, es por eso que diagnosticar cualquier tipo de enfermedad psicológica en los niños es complicado y ni se diga del tratamiento, en caso de que se necesite uno, pues al ser tan pequeños no se les puede dar dosis muy elevadas y tienen que estar en constante vigilancia, pero el que te mencione esto no significa que tu hija este en esa situación, es pequeña aún tenemos tiempo para ver si se desarrolla algún problema— dijo con un semblante mas serio.

—Kaito, deja de intentar "suavizar" la situación— le dijo fríamente —si mi hija tiene indicios de un problema merezco saberlo, así haré lo que este en mi alcance para ayudarla—.

Kaito se quedó en silencio por unos momentos hasta que encontró la mejor manera se expresar sus ideas. —Entiendo… está bien, te diré esto lo más tranquilo que pueda. Haber, tu hija tiene 6 años asi que habría que esperarse mínimo otros dos para dar un diagnóstico definitivo, asi que lo que hagamos ahorita no es más que una terapia sencilla, no le daré medicamentos por lo mismo, solo nos limitaremos a terapias como esta—.

—Eso significa que encontró algo malo, ¿verdad? —.

—No me gustaría decirlo así, más bien, hay cosas que me llamaron la atención considerando su corta edad… pero no significan que ella tenga trastorno bipolar, podrían ser otras cosas como estrés— dijo mientras veía su libreta con anotaciones.

—Entiendo… ¿pero si tuvieras que darle un nombre a lo que posiblemente tenga, que seria? —.

—Es muy pronto para decirlo, necesitaría venir otras cuantas sesiones, ya que con una no puedo decirte más de lo que ya te dije— respondió mientras dirigía su vista hacia ella.

—Es cierto, ¿y no tendrías problema en recibirla? —.

—Yuriko, ¿Qué preguntas me estás haciendo?, es obvio que con gusto aceptare a tu hija, por alguien tan maravillosa como tu hago lo que sea— dijo sonriente.

—Muchas gracias, te debo una— le dijo más tranquila.

—No me debes nada, me basta con ver que estas bien— sonrió —bueno, tu hija está en la sala puedes ir por ella y te vería en una semana— se despidió mientras anotaba la cita en su agenda.

—Gracias por la ayuda Kaito, me alegra tenerte como amigo— dijo antes de entrar a buscar a Yuki.

Pese al estrés de pensar en que podría tener su hija cambió su semblante por uno de mas alegría, paso a la salita dedicada para los niños y vio a Yuki jugando con unas muñecas.

—Hola mi niña, ¿te gusto hablar con mi buen amigo? — preguntó mientras se hincaba cerca de donde ella jugaba.

—Si mami, me dio esto mira— respondió feliz mientras le enseñaba un peluche de gatito.

—Oh, eso es asombroso ¿y si te lo puedes llevar? —.

— ¡Si!, y dice que lo puedo traer cuando venga a hablar con él—.

—Eso es bueno querida, pero ya nos tenemos que ir, ven que IA ya te ha de estar esperando— la tomó de la mano y salieron del lugar.

—Mami, ¿podemos ir por helado? Me lo habias prometido— preguntó mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Un helado? ¿no crees que ya es algo tarde? — comentó mientras ponía en auto en marcha.

— ¡Pero lo prometiste! — gritó mientras abrazaba el nuevo juguete.

—Está bien, está bien… no romperé mi promesa cariño, pero será un helado pequeño, no quiero que te enfermes—.

Luego de pasar a la heladería finalmente llegaron a casa, pero Yuki se habia quedado dormida en el camino así que al llegar le tuvo que pedir ayuda a IA para que la llevara a su habitación. Apenas le entregó a la niña escuchó la voz enojada de su esposo.

— ¡Yuriko! ¿Dónde carajos estabas? Sabes que odio que te lleves a la niña sin avisar—.

—Sí, lo sé, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que de otra manera no me lo hubieras permitido— respondió molesta.

—Por un demonio, no me digas que la llevaste con tu amigucho ese— dijo con fastidio —ven, no necesito que los empleados nos oigan— la tomó bruscamente y la llevó a su pequeño despacho.

Apenas llegaron y cerró la puerta pudo externar su enojo. — ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? De seguro la loca de su profesora te metió ideas, ¿verdad? —.

— ¡Nadie me metió ideas! Y lo no me arrepiento de haberla llevado—respondió conteniendo su tristeza.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntó confundido.

Su esposa tomo aire y le contó todo lo que el psicólogo le había dicho, apenas termino vio cómo su esposo trataba de desacreditar sus palabras.

— ¡Son mentiras! De seguro lo hace para sacarte dinero—.

—En lugar de buscar excusas, mejor acepta la realidad… porque enserio deseo que me des algo de apoyo— comentó mientras veía por la ventana.

— ¡¿Apoyo?! ¿Acaso te volviste más loca? ¡no te apoyare en tus tontos delirios! —.

—Si enserio te importa su bienestar, más te vale dejar de pensar así…—finalizó mientras se retiraba.

IA quien estaba en la habitación después de arropar a Yuki, habia escuchado toda la discusión se acercó a la pequeña y le susurró algo.

—Mi querida niña, te esperan cosas no muy buenas, pero sé que eres igual de valiente que tu adorada madre y no importa cuánto obstáculo se te ponga enfrente, yo sé que lo superaras y claro, también contaras con mi apoyo— le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró.

* * *

Hola :D hasta que actualizo esta cosa xD fue casi un mes de abandono :( pero espero ya no descuidar tanto esto, mas que nada por que ni no se me vaya a ir la motivación y no quiero dejar incompleto este y los otros fics en los que trabajo n.n

Pues siento que voy algo lento con esta historia, pero eso me servira como explicación para lo que sucedera mas adelante, como sea, pronto se pondra mas emocionante :D


	4. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo III: Una tragedia sobre otra_**

Después de ese día, el señor Akiyama se había mantenido encerrado en su estudio, los criados le llevaban comida pero solo se limitaban a dejarla en la pequeña mesita de noche más cercana al entrar y se retiraban de inmediato pues no querían ser objeto de gritos y amenazas por parte del señor que se notaba tenía un gran coraje hacia todos, aun pese a que nadie tenía la culpa de que el viviese encerrado en sus prejuicios. Pero en ese instante todos estaban mas preocupados por la señora, aunque irónicamente, ella era la más indiferente en lo que respectaba al comportamiento de su marido, incluso tuvo el valor de decirle a IA que si su esposo se pegaba un tiro en el estudio ella no se lamentaría ni le dedicaría una sola lagrima, al contrario, sería su gran oportunidad de irse muy lejos con Yuki.

Pero una noche de Abril las cosas darían un terrible giro, IA estaba arropando a Yuki cuando escucho como una de las puertas era azotada violentamente, asustada salió de la habitación para ver que sucedía y con gran miedo y sorpresa se dio cuenta que aquel ruido había provenido del despacho del señor Akiyama, de donde, además se escuchaban algunos ruidos más leves pero que no disminuyeron su preocupación, justo cuando pensaba abrir la puerta para ver que sucedía vio como de golpe salió la esposa con el rostro completamente pálido y con la nariz sangrando, IA se alarmó al ver la gravedad de la situación y casi de inmediato quiso ayudarla pero antes de tan siquiera poder hacer algo vio como el señor Akiyama salía mostrando una expresión de odio y repulsión hacia su mujer. Estaba tan inmerso en su furia que poco le importo ver a IA en ese mismo lugar ni mucho menos si alguien los oía.

— ¡Tú! ¡Maldita zorra ahora si me las pagaras! — gritó mientras le apuntaba con un arma.

— ¡Yagami detente!, piensa en tu hija— le suplicó la mujer. — ¡No puedes arrebatarle a su madre! —.

— ¿¡Tú, una madre!? ¡No eres más que una loca! ¡y para colmo ella está igual que tú!— respondió furioso.

— ¡No le digas así! Es tu hija y merece que le demos una vida feliz, no que le arrebates a las personas que ama— dijo asustada.

— ¡No digas tonterías! ¿Cómo demonios será feliz si esta igual de dañada que tú? ¡tú la condenaste al sufrimiento! —.

Justo cuando pesaba dispararle se percató de que IA seguía viendo aquella escena y se detuvo pero solo para decirle algo. — ¿Y tú que haces aquí?, si aprecias tu trabajo y sobre todo, tu miserable existencia mejor lárgate— le ordenó muy fríamente.

IA sentía la necesidad de quedarse, pero cuando bajo la mirada vio como la mujer con los ojos cristalinos le indicaba que se fuera y que no se preocupara, en ese momento al verse sin alternativas salió corriendo hacia el jardín trasero. Apenas llegó simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas mientras empezaba a sollozar al sentirse tan impotente con lo que había visto, pero en ese momento una voz muy familiar llamó su atención.

— ¿IA? ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó un joven mayordomo.

— ¡Yumma! —gritó con algo de alivio —f-fue horrible…—sollozó mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Pero si solo los viste pelear, no es la primera vez que te toca esa mala suerte— intentó consolarle.

— ¡Pero esta vez no es una simple pelea! Esta vez enserio que fue demasiado… incluso la amenazó con un arma—.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿y- y porque no hiciste algo? —preguntó totalmente alarmado.

— ¿¡Y que podía hacer!? ¡También me amenazó! — gritó entre sollozos.

Al darse cuenta de sus palabras, Yumma se sintió algo mal de haberle exigido a IA que hiciera algo tan radical, era claro que ni siquiera él podía hacerle frente al señor a no ser que enserio quisiesen morir.

—Disculpa IA, no debía decir eso…—se disculpó avergonzado.

—No te preocupes… entiendo que también te preocupa la señora—.

—Aun asi hay que hacer algo, no la podemos dejar sola—.

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer Yumma? Aun si los demás sirvientes escucharon tal escandalo dudo mucho que hagan algo, les aterroriza más lo que él les pueda hacer, y ni hablar de llamar a la policía, si lo hacemos ten por seguro que amanecemos muertos—.

Antes de que Yumma pudiese decir algo, vieron como un auto blanco salía a toda velocidad y a los pocos minutos salió otro auto pero en color negro que claramente perseguía al primero. Pese a que todo fue muy rápido, IA pudo distinguir a la señora Yuriko en el auto blanco, eso de alguna forma los tranquilizó pero dicha tranquilidad duraría muy poco.

Luego de unas horas estando en el jardín con Yumma para poder tranquilizarse por lo sucedido, IA finalmente fue a ver a Yuki para ver como se encontraba, al entrar la vio tranquilamente dormida y eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero aun así necesitaba a Yumma cerca de ella pues eso la hacía sentir más protegida.

Luego de una pesada noche rogando que aquello no pasara más de un simple susto, IA y Yumma bajaron a la sala principal solo para ver como los demás criados se hallaban igualmente preocupados, al parecer ninguno de los señores había regresado y empezaban a temer lo peor, tal como si lo hubiesen invocado al poco rato vieron como una patrulla se detenía frente a la mansión y dos policías se dirigían a la misma. Yumma fue de inmediato a recibirlos mientras rogaba que no viniesen con malas noticias.

Para desgracia de todos los policías venían con muy malas noticias, al parecer hubo una persecución entre ellos y justo cuando su esposa trataba de escapar a través de una reja un fallo en los frenos (o eso se presumía) hizo que esta se impactara en una pared y falleciera casi al instante, por su parte, el señor al evitar impactar de la misma forma giro violentamente para solo chocar con un poste de estaba que para todos, en especial IA, era algo sospechoso la forma en que sucedieron las cosas, empezando por los frenos, si fue enserio un fallo de los mismos ¿Por qué no fallaron antes?, otra era el hecho de como el señor muy "afortunadamente" había salido bien librado del accidente porque según había reaccionado más rápido que la señora pero a más de uno se le hizo ilógico ya que el señor rara vez conducía a comparación de su esposa, ¿Cómo era posible que él pudiese ser mejor conductor de un minuto a otro?, esas y otras dudas empezaron a surgir entre los criados, pero aun por mas huecos que le hallaran a la versión oficial era claro que no lograrían nada pues era obvio que el señor movió más de una influencia especial e hizo que todo quedara convenientemente a su favor y hacerlo parecer solo una víctima por la enfermedad de su esposa; sin duda para todos era tan triste ver como la dulce imagen de la señora para la que trabajaron tanto tiempo era injustamente dañada solo por el odio del que se supone era el hombre que la amaba demasiado, y más aún, darse cuenta de que su hija de una forma u otra terminaba en medio de todo ese problema pero, mas que eso, les preocupaba como tomaría dichos acontecimientos y si podría sobrellevarlos de una manera adecuada.

Mientras los criados se reponían después de la noticia que habían llegado a dar los policías minutos antes, IA prefirió no quebrarse por el dolor, quería que Yuki la viera sonriente y fuerte pues al final ella seria quien necesitaría más consuelo. Casi en un estado de shock subía lentamente las escaleras, pero justo cuando iba a medio camino sintió que alguien la tomaba del hombro haciéndola volver un poco a la realidad, era Yumma, y por lo visto no pensaba alejarse de ella en ese difícil momento.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? — le preguntó preocupado.

—S-sí, estoy bien Yumma, tengo que ir a ver a Yuki— le contestó todavía con la mirada algo perdida.

—No te ves bien… oye, no tienes que actuar como la fuerte, sé que tú tampoco te imaginabas que esto sucedería, la verdad creo que nadie se imaginaba esto…—.

—No estoy fingiendo nada— le respondió bruscamente —sé que te preocupas por mí, pero por favor, deja de actuar como un consejero, yo estoy bien y si me permites tengo que ir a ver a Yuki… ahora soy la única figura materna que le queda…—dicho esto continuo en dirección a la habitación de Yuki.

Yumma se quedó sorprendido por la reacción tan brusca y poco común de IA, en todo ese tiempo nunca le había visto actuar así y no sabía ni siquiera como responder ante ello, así que, muy a su pesar tuvo que evitar la necesidad de ir tras ella, tal vez algo de tiempo para asimilar la situación era lo que necesitaba.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Con la mayor tranquilidad posible, IA llegó a la recamara de Yuki, quien se supone seguía dormida pero aun antes de abrir la puerta escucho unas cuantas risillas de la niña que al parecer se veía muy entretenida ya fuera por un juego o incluso por ver alguna caricatura, aquello enserio fue como un golpe al corazón para la joven quien no hallaba la manera más adecuada para darle la terrible noticia, pero junto todo el valor posible y recordó las palabras que alguna vez le dio la madre de la pequeña: _"nunca le mientas a Yuki, sea bueno o malo es mejor que sepa la verdad, no puede vivir en fantasías, pues algún día ella se dará cuenta de la realidad y será mucho peor en comparación de si le dices la verdad en su momento". _Recordando esa frase tomo un profundo respiro y finalmente abrió las grandes y blancas puertas de la recamara.

Apenas entro vio a Yuki cómodamente sentada en su gran cama con sabanas rosas, vestía su pijama violeta y a su alrededor tenia bastantes peluches con lo que al parecer jugaba pero se veía mas centrada en su peluche de conejito; estaba tan perdida en su mundo de juegos que tardo en notar la presencia de IA.

—Hola princesa, hasta el pasillo escucho tu risilla—dijo intentando sonreir.

—Hola, IA—respondió Yuki alegremente —lo siento, pero me siento muuuy feliz—.

— ¿Enserio? ¿y a que se debe tanta alegría? —preguntó IA intentando iniciar la conversación con algo alegre.

—Porque mi mami me prometió llevarme a la feria y me comprara muchos dulces—dijo con bastante ilusión, cosa que volvió a entristecer a IA pues venia el momento de darle una cruda noticia que ningún niño debería escuchar.

—Princesa… creo que mami no podrá llevarte hoy—le dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de ella.

—Pero, ¿por qué?... ella me lo prometió—dijo ahora con algo de tristeza y confusión — ¿me llevara otro día? —.

—No pequeña… de echo mami ya no volverá, pasaron algunas cosas y pues… ella se tuvo que ir—.

— ¿Irse? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué no se despidió? ¿Por qué no me llevo con ella? —empezó a preguntar Yuki intentando a su inocente manera de comprender lo que le decían.

—Mi niña, tu mami no se fue porque quería y desgraciadamente tampoco era algo que ella hubiese planeado… ella se fue porque la gente mala hizo que pasara—respondió IA mientras sentía que en cualquier momento se le quebraría la voz.

—No entiendo… ¿Por qué la gente mala haría eso? ¿A dónde la mandaron?—.

—Yuki… ¿recuerdas cuando mami te hablo de lo que le paso a tu abuelita? —le preguntó esperando usar su respuesta como un modo de explicarle lo sucedido.

Yuki asintió. —Sip, me dijo que su mami se fue a dormir pero que ya no despertaría y que ahora estaba en las nubes y desde allí me cuidaría… oh, y que si quería verla podría hacerlo en mis sueños—respondió tranquilamente.

—Ok, pues algo así paso con mami… solo que en su caso alguien hizo que se lastimara y eso la hizo dormir—dijo IA mientras veía por la ventana.

—Umm… pero yo también me lastime ayer en el parque y no me hizo dormir, ¿por qué a mami si? —.

—Querida, me gustaría explicártelo mejor pero creo que estas muy pequeña para escuchar ciertas cosas… lo mas que puedo decirte es que hay heridas leves y otras no tanto, y en caso de tu mami fue lo segundo y eso la hizo dormir… tal vez ahorita no lo comprendas bien pero tampoco es necesario, yo solo quiero que sepas que lo que le paso a tu mami fue un accidente, si ella ya no está con nosotros no es porque ella así lo hubiese deseado ya que te aseguro que ella te quería demasiado y jamás hubiese querido abandonarte… pero tal como me dijiste, ella ahora esta en las nubes y desde ahí te cuidara ¿lo entiendes preciosa? —le dijo IA mientras le acariciaba su cabello negro.

— ¿Entonces no la veré de nuevo?—preguntó la pequeña.

—No sabría cómo responderte querida… supongo que lo mejor que puedo decirte es que ella ya está en un lugar muy tranquilo y espera hasta el momento de venir por ti, pero para eso falta mucho tiempo asi que en lo que eso sucede tú debes ser una niña buena y cumplir con tus obligaciones— respondió tratando de que no se le notara la tristeza en la voz.

Luego de unos momentos en silencio empezó a escuchar unos leves ruidos que provenían del llanto de la pequeña, era claro que le dolía el hecho de saber que ya no vería a su madre que cualquier otra cosa y por más que se le quebrara el corazón, IA sabía que no podía hacer nada más que consolarla y procuran por su bien de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo una cruel verdad cruzo por su mente, ¿qué haría cuando aquella chiquilla inocente creciera y exigiera saber la verdad?, era obvio que no podría mentirle sobre la muerte de su madre para siempre pero tampoco se sentía preparada para decirle en algún momento que el culpable era su propio padre ¿y quién podría? Ya era suficiente tener la carga emocional de haber presenciado los hechos y ahora tendría que prepararse para decirle crueles verdades a la pequeña dentro de algunos años, nunca se hubiese imaginado estar en tal situación pero lo estaba y no lo quedaba mas que buscar fuerzas para cuando todo eso sucediera.

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Habían pasado ya casi 3 semanas desde lo sucedido, las cosas en la casa solo se podían resumir en tensión y temor, sin contar que la mayoría (o incluso todos) los empleados de la casa todavía trataban de asimilar la noticia; la mayoría se encontraba bajo el dilema de decir la verdadera situación familiar que se vivió hasta el momento de la muerte de la señora o de simplemente callarse, sabían que si optaban por lo primero el ser despedidos no se comparaba en nada a lo que el señor podría ser capaz de hacerles y la verdad ninguno se sentía con el suficiente valor de comprobarlo así que al final se optó por callarse la verdad o al menos por el momento, ya luego verían si se podría hacer algo.

Sin embargo, mientras todos lidiaban con tal cuestión había otro problema desarrollándose, y era de nadie más que Yuki, después de la noticia del fallecimiento de su madre y su reciente funeral, la niña había cambiado drásticamente su comportamiento, ya no era la niña alegre y activa de antes, ahora actuaba de forma muy violenta y se había aislado de las personas incluso de su amiga Iroha a quien en más de una ocasión le había rechazado la invitaciones de salir a jugar. Incluso los criados evitaban acercársele pues aseguraban que cada vez que trataban de ofrecerle alimento esta les gritaba e incluso les lanzaba cosas, hasta Teto y Haku dijeron que llego a rasguñarlas cuando estas de convencerla de que bajara a cenar; todos parecían temerosos de la pequeña, pero IA insistía en que no eran más que exageraciones y que no sabían tratarla con la debida paciencia y por consecuencia terminaban así, por eso mismo es que ella tomó total responsabilidad en lo que se refería a la atención de la niña. Sin embargo un dia una de sus compañeras decidió hablar con IA sobre aquello que por lo visto trataba de ignorar.

— ¿IA? ¿estás aquí? —preguntó Teto mientras se asomaba al jardín que por lo visto ya era el lugar predilecto de IA para ir a descansar y relajarse.

—Ya sabes que este es mi lugar de paz—respondió burlonamente la joven —¿Qué pasa Teto-san? —.

—Nada en especial, yo viene solo con el interés de hablarte de algo—respondió Teto mientras se paraba más cerca de ella.

— ¿Y sobre que cosa deseas hablar? —.

—Creo que ya sabes de que, de Yuki…—.

— ¿Y ahora qué pasa?, si vienes con quejas de que te hizo algo ya te había dicho que no debías de molestar-…—en ese momento fue interrumpida por Teto.

—No, no es por eso IA… creo que ya sabes a que me refiero—.

—No, la verdad no te entiendo mejor se mas directa—.

—De su "asunto", ya sabes el trastorno…—le dijo buscando las mejores palabras para expresarse.

—Con que de eso… ¿y por qué tan repentino interés en eso Teto-san? —preguntó IA con extrañeza.

— ¿Enserio tengo que decirlo?, por dios sé que la quieres pero no cierres los ojos a lo que sucede… mira, no lo tomes como algo malo pero varios de nosotros creemos que debe ir con el psicólogo, aun si no es por su problema al menos llévala para que nos diga cómo ayudarla a lidiar con la pérdida de su madre—respondió Teto seriamente.

— ¿Y para qué? Nos tiene a nosotros o ¿acaso ya me dejaron sola con esto? —dijo IA con molestia.

—No me refiero a eso, claro que nos tiene a nosotros pero no por eso está de más pedir algún consejo profesional, además, no se te debe olvidar que el asunto de su trastorno tampoco puede ser tomado a la ligera—.

Eso ultimo sorprendió y le dio curiosidad a IA, hasta apenas había puesto atención a lo que Teto mencionaba sobre el problema de Yuki. —Espera… ¿y tu como sabias de lo de Yuki?, se supone que solo su madre y yo lo sabíamos…—.

—Pues… escuche cuando la señora te lo dijo—admitió Teto con algo de vergüenza.

—Tenía que ser…—susurró con enojo — ¿y alguien más lo sabe? —.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!, ¿me crees tan chismosa? —exclamo Teto.

IA solo le dedico una mirada acusadora pero se tranquilizó al sentir que el secreto seguía de alguna forma a salvo. —Ok, te creo… pero volviendo al verdadero asunto, ¿enserio lo crees necesario? Digo, porque yo siento que eso ya sería algo extremo…—.

—IA, la niña perdió a su madre no creo que algo de lo que hagamos pueda superar tal golpe emocional… además, tú la conoces más que nadie y creo que te consta que ciertas actitudes no son normales—dijo Teto mientras se recargaba en uno de los balcones.

—Supongo que sería tonto negarlo… y mentiría si digo que jamás considere dicha opción, pero siento que no es el momento… apenas paso el funeral de su madre y no quiero presionarla—dijo IA con algo de preocupación.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero cuando menos considéralo, es por su bien y posiblemente es de las mejores cosas que haremos por ella, piénsalo, si lo haces de alguna forma le aseguras un futuro más tranquilo porque no será víctima de sus pensamientos dañinos…—dijo Teto mientras regresaba al interior de la mansión.

Eso último dejo con algo de sorpresa a IA, no sabría si considerar las palabras de Teto las más indicadas pero de alguna forma tenía razón, claro que no significaba que trataban de deshacerse de la pequeña, al contrario, eso significaba que harían todo lo posible por darle a Yuki una vida feliz. —Yuriko-sama… enserio que la necesitamos, pero ya no se puede revertir lo sucedido… sin embargo, espero que la idea de Teto le parezca correcta… por favor no crea que despreciamos a su hija… aunque si lo pienso mejor creo que incluso usted estaría de acuerdo si supiera que es lo mejor para ayudar a Yuki, es decir, usted amó a su hija de una forma tan única e incluso fue capaz de soportar este infierno solo para no afectarla, aun si eso le costó la vida… si hago esto es porque sé que le gustaría ver a su hija feliz y no sufriendo de la manera en que lo hace ahora, ¿verdad? —dijo IA mientras veía hacia el cielo como esperando que alguien le respondiera.

* * *

Ok, me llevo casi una semana pero finalmente lo subi *u* creo que es algo largo pero en parte era lo que buscaba por que asi cierro un "ciclo" por asi decirlo y empiezo con otro en el que sucederan cosas que serviran para entender a lo que se afrontaran los personajes tanto los que ya aparecieron como los demas que saldran mas adelante, si no me equivoco apartir del siguiente capitulo Yuki esta mas presente y en el capitulo que le sigue ya tienen que aparecer mas personajes, bueno si no es que se me ocurre otra cosa c:

Y gracias a quien me deja los reviews y me alegra que te guste :D en un principio yo me imaginaba un poco distinto el rumbo de la historia pero me gusta mas la manera en que finalmente decidi narrarla :) y pues espero actualizar pronto ya que llevo mas o menos dos capitulos ya casi listos para transcribir al archivo de word ;)


	5. Chapter 4(1)

**_Capitulo IV: ¿Esto debía pasar?_**

Desde el momento en el que recibieron la fatídica noticia, los empleados de la mansión habían quedado destrozados y el hecho de haberse enterado que aquel hombre causante de la tragedia saldría impune gracias a sus innumerables influencias, no hacía más que agravarles el dolor e impotencia de no haber podido hacer algo. Durante el juicio todos ellos tuvieron que verse forzados a escuchar como ese mismo hombre se encargaba de dañar la buena imagen de la que alguna vez fue su esposa, pues con ayuda de su abogado corrupto habían logrado hacer parecer a la señora como una adicta, desobligada, y además de todo, una enferma mental que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés sobre él o su indefensa hija, esas actuadas palabras eran un golpe muy bajo para todos los que le conocieron realmente, en especial para IA quien se sentía realmente indignada y frustrada por no poder hacer o decir algo que demostrara lo contrario pues corria el riesgo de ser alejada de Yuki.

Todo aquello que sucedió en el lapso de un año no fue más que un lado de la moneda, pues además, para incrementar la mala suerte en la mansión, las predicciones de Teto se volvieron terriblemente acertadas, desde el momento que se supo la noticia del fallecimiento de la señora Yuki cambió, había dejado de ser una niña alegre y sociable para convertirse en alguien más violento, callada, y sobre todo, solitaria; según el doctor Shion eso podría ser solo una etapa tratando de lidiar con la pérdida de un ser muy querido y cercano a ella, pero conforme las semanas y meses pasaban empezó a sospechar de algo más, algo más serio y que no podría callárselo a él mismo, ni mucho menos a IA quien se había vuelto más unida a la pequeña.

— ¿Y cómo le ha ido?— preguntó Kaito con amabilidad y tratando de iniciar la conversación en lo que ambos esperaban en su consultorio, ese dia Yuki seria analizada por otro de sus colegas médicos y quiso aprovechar el momento para hablar sobre sus sospechas.

—Pues supongo que bien, tratando de sobrellevar todo este asunto…— contestó mientras dirigía su vista a la ventana.

—Entiendo… es comprensible si se siente agotada y lo que le conlleva, lidiar con la pérdida de alguien querido es difícil y si agregamos que aparte se está haciendo cargo de un niño, sin dudas que si ha de ser algo pesado— comentó mientras sacaba un par de vasos desechables y servía algo de café en ellos.

—No me refería a eso, bueno no del todo… para mí no es una carga cuidar a Yuki, esa fue siempre mi tarea y me alegra pensar que no está del todo desamparada— hizo una pausa para tomar uno de los vasos con café que le ofreció Kaito. —Yo me refiero a lo que hay detrás de esa tragedia, tiene razón, perder a la señora con la que trabaje tanto tiempo si fue un golpe muy fuerte, hablando en el aspecto emocional, pero lo que me cuesta asimilar es tener que ver al responsable de su muerte libre y sin remordimiento alguno… si eso le hizo a su esposa no quiero ni pensar en lo que podría hacerle a su propia hija…—.

Kaito se sentó en la gran silla negra tras su escritorio y continuó escuchando.

—Yuki es una niña adorable, simplemente tuvo la desgracia de padecer cosas terribles… sé que muchos piensan que niego la realidad y me hago una falsa idea de la niña, pero no es así, yo la he cuidado prácticamente desde que nació y la conozco mejor que nadie… esto solo es una etapa, yo sé muy bien que por dentro ella sigue siendo la misma niña dulce y amable, solo que ahora necesita desahogar su dolor—.

—Entiendo, es comprensible que la niña reaccione negativamente tras la pérdida, y tiene razón, esto no significa que Yuki no vuelva a ser igual de dulce que antes, solo hay que saber tenerle paciencia y veo que usted tiene la suficiente para ayudarla a salir adelante— comentó Kaito mientras buscaba algo en el cajón de su escritorio.

—Así es, mi pequeña necesita liberar su dolor pero muchos no lo comprenden, sus profesores insisten que ella necesita "clases especiales" y su padre ni se diga… aunque rara vez la ve, desde la muerte de su madre él la ignora y en las escasas veces que la ve solo la maltrata y la hace sentir mal, me enfurece tanto pero no puedo permitir que ella lo note, es mejor enfocarme solo en su bienestar—.

Kaito la escuchó atentamente y cuando termino le extendió un sobre color crema. —Sin duda tendrán que soportar cosas difíciles, pero todo esto pronto será solo un amargo recuerdo…— hizo una pausa para que IA tomara el sobre y prosiguió —el sobre que le acabo de entregar contiene información sobre Yuki, y también sobre un centro de ayuda en Kioto—.

IA tomó el sobre, lo abrió con cuidado y vio un par de hojas y un folleto, comenzó a leerlos y luego habló nuevamente. —Disculpe… no entiendo, ¿por qué me da esto?— preguntó señalando el folleto.

—Mire, lo que estoy por decir no es fácil y quería que al menos estuviera el corriente con la información del estado de Yuki para que vea que no solo son palabrerías lo que estoy por decir… supongo que ya leyó las hojas, ¿verdad?— espero a que IA asintiera y prosiguió. —Bien, como puede ver además de la información que recopila sus problemas de conducta en el último año también hay un breve historial clínico, en este se hizo énfasis en la enfermedad que padecía su madre y de las posibilidades de que ella heredara dicho mal, en un principio le mencione a ella que no había por que alarmarse ya que parecía tener un desarrollo emocional normal y que no había que preocuparse demasiado y que podríamos esperarnos a que fuera más grande para poder realizar otro estudio, sin embargo, para tranquilizarla le ofrecí que trajera a la pequeña cada determinado tiempo y así mantener un historial…—.

—Espere— le interrumpió IA dejando las hoja en el escritorio —usted está por decirme algo que quizás invierta todo lo anterior ¿verdad?... Yuki no está bien ¿no es así?— pregunto con un aire de desilusión.

Kaito suspiró y decidió ir al grano —señorita, al igual que usted, la primera vez que vi a Yuki creí que nunca tendría problemas pues se veía como cualquier niño en edad preescolar, pero…—.

— ¿Pero qué?— dijo con frustración.

—Nadie se esperaba que algo tan trágico como eso sucediera, y por consiguiente, que Yuki terminara tan afectada… lo que estoy por mencionarle es algo que nunca le mencione a su madre, pero creo que ya es justo que alguien lo sepa: el trastorno bipolar es muy impredecible, hasta ahora no hay forma de detectarlo ni mucho menos tratarlo con demasiada facilidad, prácticamente es un lucha eterna contra reloj… uno tiene que hacer lo mejor para evitar que el paciente comenta algo terrible y en varias ocasiones la enfermedad es tan grave que uno ya no sabe con qué se topará al día siguiente. Yuki en un principio no fue considerada como paciente potencial, pues a comparación de otros niños con la misma enfermedad ella se veía "bien", sin embargo había algo que siempre me dejaba en duda y eso era la genética, he estado en esto lo suficiente como para saber que eso puede jugar mucho en contra y por eso me ofrecí a vigilar la evolución de la pequeña, cuando me entere de la noticia mi preocupación aumento pues el trastorno bipolar no solo puede ser heredado o por problemas con los químicos del cerebro, también puede surgir a causa de un evento o situación muy trágica o estresante y eso fue lo que le pasó con ella…—.

—Doctor, con todo respeto ¿por qué me dices esto? Es decir, yo ya estoy al tanto en lo que se refiere a entender el problema de Yuki, si, eso ultimo no lo sabía pero aparte de eso no hay necesidad de que me de explicaciones…— dijo IA mientras guardaba nuevamente los papeles en el sobre.

—Si… ya lo sé, pero quería dejarlo en claro antes de decirle esto: el psiquiatra Kamui ha trabajado con casos graves de trastorno bipolar en niños y le solicite que viniera para poder dar una solución mas concreta, ya sabe, poder darle los medicamentos adecuados y eso—.

—Doctor Shion, eso significa que las sospechas siempre fueron acertadas ¿no es asi?—.

Kaito suspiró. —Supongo que sí… pero creo que es muy adelantado dar un diagnostico oficial, quizás tengamos que esperar mas tiempo…—.

— ¿Más tiempo? ¿Cuánto mas hay que esperar? Llevamos casi un año asi y me dice eso, no es lógico, parece que solo aplazamos la respuesta mas obvia— dijo tratando de no enfurecerse.

—Tranquila, entiendo que le parezca frustrante pero es lo mejor que le puedo decir, seria un error afirmar algo… el trastorno bipolar puede ser engañoso y por ello a veces algunos pacientes tardan en obtener un diagnostico 100% acertado. Le pido que sea paciente, esa es nuestra mejor arma— en ese momento salió del consultorio por un llamado urgente..

IA asintió, dejo que Kaito saliera del consultorio mientras ella trataba de ordenar sus ideas. Minutos mas tarde regresó pero ya no quiso reanudar esa conversación con él.

Luego de la plática Yuki regreso al consultorio junto con una enferma. —Hola doctor Kaito— saludo con inocencia al verlo.

—Hola pequeña Yuki, ¿cómo estamos hoy?—.

—Bien, al rato IA me llevará al parque con Iroha— contestó mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de IA.

—Que bien, entonces me apurare para que puedas irte— dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuki asintió e IA volvió su vista nuevamente a Kaito. —Pues supongo que no tiene nada mas para decirme, ¿verdad doctor?— preguntó pero ahora con una voz más seria.

—Supongo que no, solamente recordarles que Yuki debe tomar los medicamentos, en especial los que el psiquiatra recetó para su ansiedad— los tres se pusieron de pie y Kaito las acompaño hasta la puerta —aparte de eso no hay más, así que nos vemos hasta la próxima— le dio una paleta de fresa a Yuki y se despidió.

Ya en el estacionamiento, IA estaba colocándole el cinturón de seguridad a Yuki cuando una enfermera salió corriendo hacia ellas. —Disculpe señorita, el doctor me pidió que le entregara esto— nuevamente le entrego el sobre color crema y se retiró. IA se quedó de pie frente al auto un momento, no sabía que hacer pero decidió pensarlo con calma más tarde, se subió al auto y regreso a la mansión.

Luego de regresar para que Yuki tomará algo fueron por su amiguita y las llevó al parque, regresaron cuando estaba a punto de anochecer, pero ya que el señor rara vez se aparecía, a IA no le preocupo la regla del horario que el señor había impuesto desde hace años. Mandó a la niña a que tomara una ducha y luego le dio sus ya habituales medicamentos para finalmente arroparla y dejarla descansar, cuando iba saliendo de su habitación un viejo amigo se le acercó.

—Día difícil ¿verdad?... o mejor dicho, un año completo de dificultades— preguntó Yumma mientras se recargaba en la pared.

—Ni que lo digas… a veces me pregunto cómo logramos sobrellevarlo— suspiró IA.

—Fuerza de voluntad o eso creo… y mucha valentía si nos referimos a ti—.

— ¿Enserio lo crees?, yo pienso que solo lo hago por darle algo de alegría a Yuki… pero desde que su situación empeoro se ha vuelto más difícil, en un principio me dijeron que solo era ansiedad, luego déficit de atención y al final termina siendo justo lo que todos sabíamos pero que nadie tenía el valor de aceptar— respondió con frustración.

— ¿A qué te refieres?, el psicólogo te dijo algo malo ¿no es así?...—preguntó con intriga al ver a su amiga reaccionar asi.

IA asintió y le extendió el sobre que el médico le había entregado. —Según sus palabras, la genética y los problemas de ansiedad son posibles señales de alerta, y el hecho de que su madre halla fallecido solo lo empeora…— dijo mientras contenía sus lágrimas —hoy me informó que un colega suyo está dispuesto a analizarla y ver si hay posibilidades de que padezca trastorno bipolar… me dijo que aunque costara asimilarlo en parte había que esperarlo desde hace mucho, prácticamente es como si la hubieran sentenciado desde que nació…—.

Yumma se quedó en silencio y solo se limitó a abrazarla, sabia lo mucho que ella quería a Yuki y no se podía imaginar lo terrible que debió sentirse por la noticia, ya bastante había luchado para que las escuelas no la rechazaran y ahora debía luchar con algo más. —Sabes, deberías de tomarte un respiro… se lo mucho que te importa Yuki pero no debes afrontar esto sola, además, también mereces descansar no es malo, es necesario para que puedas trabajar adecuadamente— dijo mientras la seguía abrazando.

—Quizás tengas razón, pero no hare eso ahora, hay muchas cosas por hacer y no puedo dejar de lado a mi pequeña, me necesita más que nunca y no la abandonaré… soy lo único que le queda—.

Antes de que Yumma pudiese decir algo, escucharon un fuerte ruido en la sala principal, pareciera que la puerta hubiese sido abierta violentamente y a continuación escucharon un par de escandalosas risas, con lo cual IA casi de inmediato adivino quienes eran los culpables de tal escándalo.

—Genial, ya volvieron— susurró Yumma con molestia.

—Sí, y la mujerzuela no tardará en fastidiar— completó IA mientras se secaba el rostro con una de las mangas de su traje.

Aquella mujer a la que se referían era la nueva pareja del señor de nombre Yaeko y que era un par de años más joven que él, era de complexión delgada, cabello gris oscuro y unos ojos azules que la hacían no pasar desapercibida y por lo visto fue por eso mismo que el señor había caído rendido a sus pies. Para cualquiera en la mansión era obvio que aquella mujer solo estaba con el señor para tener algo de su considerable fortuna, pero a él parecía no importarle pues siempre la consentía con toda clase de lujos y últimamente les había dado por ir a fiestas hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Siempre que Yaeko iba a la mansión no perdía oportunidad en tratar de mala manera a los sirvientes, y si era posible, igualmente trataba mal a Yuki por lo cual IA siempre trataba de mantenerla alejada, pese a que ella era como tener al demonio en persona su hijo, de nombre Piko que recién habia cumplido 12 años, era muy distinto a ella, las veces que venía siempre trataba con respeto a los sirvientes y le gustaba pasar el rato jugando con Yuki, pero últimamente no había sido visto ya que su madre solo lo llevaba cuando se iban a quedar un par de semanas en la mansión.

El escándalo en el piso de abajo era demasiado, cosa que empezaba a enfadar a IA pero Yumma evitó que su compañera hiciera alguna tontería que le costara el empleo. —Calma, lo que menos necesitas es ponerte a discutir con la mujerzuela— le dijo mientras la tomaba con fuerza de los brazos.

IA solo gruñó en señal de enojo. —Enserio Yumma, no sé qué demonios le ve… a leguas se ve que solo es una zorra interesada—.

—Y él será muy santo, ¿no?— contestó el pelirosa con sarcasmo —ambos son basura de personas, de alguna forma se complementan—.

—Supongo que es cierto, pero eso no cambia lo odiosa y engreída que es esa mujer—.

—Lo sé, pero no tenemos más opción que tolerarlo…— en ese momento su conversación se vio interrumpida ya que al parecer el señor llamaba a alguien, se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Teto subió rápidamente hasta encontrarse con ellos.

—Teto, ¿ahora qué pasa?— preguntó IA con confusión.

Teto, les indico con la mano que esperaran un momento, tomo aire y rápidamente trato de recuperarse por el gran tramo que corrió y finalmente pudo hablar. —El señor Yagami ha pedido que todos bajen, incluso Yuki—.

— ¿¡Qué!?, está loco ¿o que le pasa?— exclamo IA con molestia —ya es muy noche, ¿qué acaso no piensa que su hija duerme?—.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero él lo ordenó…— dijo Teto mientras bajaba la cabeza.

—Lo siento Teto-san, IA ha estado muy tensa y estas cosas no ayudan— habló Yumma para tratar de calmar el ambiente.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo, yo estaría igual… bueno, los veo abajo— fue lo último que dijo para luego volver a correr pero ahora en dirección a la sala principal.

—Ok, pues el jefe nos habla así que vamos, luego podrás seguir quejándote— sugirió el joven con una sonrisa.

IA volteó a verlo todavía algo exaltada, pero prefirió mostrarse sonriente para tranquilizar a su compañero —y por supuesto que lo hare, querido amigo— le respondió mientras entraba a la habitación de Yuki.

Minutos después Yuki había despertado pero iba en brazos de Yumma quien se ofreció a cargarla y bajaron hacia la sala principal, el joven bajo con cuidado a la niña quien de inmediato se sentó en uno de los escalones, cuando bajaron los demás sirvientes igualmente esperaban a que su jefe les dijera lo que fuera que tenía tanta necesidad de decir.

—Me alegra verlos a todos aquí— empezó a hablar —después de lo sucedido pensé que más de la mitad de ustedes se largarían, pero por lo visto soy tan bueno que no pueden alejarse— soltó una gran carcajada con eso último, IA y otros sirvientes solo rodaron los ojos por el cinismo de este.

—Bueno, ya que no los llamé para perder el tiempo mejor vayamos al grano, como sabrán últimamente he convivido mucho con esta grandiosa mujer— dijo mientras tomaba a Yaeko de la mano —esta mujer si que vale la pena y por eso he decidido casarme con ella ya que estoy seguro de que no tendré problemas como los tuve antes—.

Entre los criados hubo gran revuelo por lo cual el señor de inmediato puso orden. — ¡Silencio!, como decía, esta hermosa mujer pronto será mi esposa por lo cual espero la traten como se merece ¿quedo claro?, en ese caso ya váyanse— en ese momento él y su ahora prometida salieron del lugar y se fueron en auto posiblemente a un bar u otro lugar de dudosas prácticas en el centro de la ciudad.

Apenas se fue dejo un gran revuelo entre la servidumbre "ese hombre está loco" decía un joven, "es un maldito cínico y sin vergüenza" decía una mujer, "es un imbécil" decían otros. Todos menos IA, Yumma y Teto se unian el circulo de insultos hacia el hombre que era su jefe pues estaban más interesados en hablar de otra cosa.

—Tiene que ser broma…— balbuceó Teto con la mirada perdida.

—No, no lo es…— dijo IA cruzándose de brazos.

—Chicas… seamos sinceros, era de esperarse, y no sé ustedes, pero yo creo que ese era el plan del señor aun cuando la señora Yuriko vivía…— comentó Yumma con pesadez.

Las dos voltearon a verle con sorpresa pero muy en sus adentros ambas le daban la razón por mas cruel que fuera. —Dios… esto en vez de mejorar empeora sin remedio alguno— dijo IA cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Hey, no te pongas así— dijo Teto mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro —ya veremos cómo sobrellavarlo— en ese momento volteó hacia las escaleras. —Chicos, ¿a dónde se fue Yuki?—.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Y hasta aqui llega la primera parte del capitulo cuatro, al final tuve que dividirlo en dos partes por que fue demasiado extenso XD en serio, fueron casi 13 hojas en word o_o en un principio pensé en dejarlo completo pero sentí que seria muy pesado leerse casi 8 mil palabras en solo capitulo XD y me llevo casi una semana transcribirlo D: lo peor (o quizas no c:) es que el capitulo cinco sera igual o mucho mas extenso (: bueno, mientras disfruten esto y en un rato subo la otra parte n.n_


	6. Chapter 4 (2)

**_Capitulo IV: ¿Esto debía pasar? (parte dos)_**

IA volteó casi de golpe — ¡Yuki!, ¡demonios! Posiblemente se subió y no me di cuenta— exclamó mientras subía a toda velocidad.

Con toda la rapidez posible IA llegó al cuarto de la niña, al estar frente a la puerta escucho un gran alboroto, cosas que caían con violencia acompañados de gritos y sollozos agudos de una pequeña, pero luego de unos instantes el ruido cesó por lo cual sintió la necesidad de entrar inmediatamente, al entrar se topó con un increíble desastre, botes de medicamentos tirados y su contenido esparcido en el piso cubierto por una alfombra lila, cajas de zapatos y juguetes tiradas y aplastadas, peluches y muñecas tirados incluso por uno de los balcones que estaba abierto, ropa y zapatos lanzados con violencia sin importar que se rompieran o ensuciasen, todo era un caos pero en aquella escena destacaba una niña con camisón rosa sentada en su cama sosteniendo una foto con una de sus pequeñas manos mientras que con la otra todavía se causaba ligeros rasguños a comparación de las primeras heridas causadas y que liberaban algo de sangre salpicando el fino camisón.

— ¡Yuki! ¿¡Pero qué demonios haces!?— exclamó IA luego de reponerse del impacto por ver tan peculiar escena para luego correr hacia ella y sostenerla de modo que dejara de lastimarse.

— ¡Déjame!— gritaba Yuki tratando de zafarse del agarre de la joven — ¡los odio! ¡y también a ti!— gritaba con furia mientras un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—No mi niña, tu no odias a nadie ni mucho menos a mí… es tu enojo el que lo dice, pero tú no crees eso— dijo todavía luchando por mantenerla quieta.

— ¿¡Y tu como lo sabes!?— exclamó. — ¡Papi dice que estoy loca y que por eso hago esto!—.

En ese instante IA comprendió. —Con que eso es lo que pasa ¿no?, crees que todas esas tonterías que dice tu padre son ciertas y que casándose que esa mujer que te trata mal solo lo reafirma, pues déjame decirte que no es así… tu eres una grandiosa niña y cualquiera que te vea es capaz de notarlo, tu vales más de lo que te imaginas—.

—No te entendí nada, ¡solo quiero que me dejas en paz!— gritó nuevamente.

—Yuki, por favor tranquilízate, no quiero que me obliguen a darte sedantes sabes que odio hacerlo… mira, posiblemente no comprendas del todo el motivo por el cual reaccionas así, y está bien, todavía eres muy pequeña y nadie te obliga a que lo entiendas por completo, pero te pido que trates de no actuar así… tú eres una niña muy dulce y especial, todos los sirvientes te queremos demasiado así que no debes cerrarte al apoyo que te tratamos de dar— le dijo mientras empezaba a aflojar su agarre para volverlo un delicado abrazo.

Yuki volteó hacia IA, parpadeó unos instantes y como si esas palabras fueran mágicas, rápidamente se tranquilizó para luego acurrucarse en los brazos de la joven. —L-lo siento IA… no fue mi intención hacer eso— se disculpó en un tonó más bajo de voz —no te odio, perdón por decirte eso…—.

—Ya lo se princesa… quisiera poder decirte por qué te pasa eso, sin embargo ni siquiera yo puedo comprenderlo del todo, juntas trataremos de sobrellevarlo ¿te parece?— vio que Yuki asintió y prosiguió —si, eso haremos… pero primero curaremos tus heridas, ordenaremos un poco el cuarto y luego te dormirás ¿sí?—.

Yuki asintió y tomó la mano de IA para ir al baño que estaba dentro del mismo cuarto. —IA… creo que yo si se por qué luego hago cosas malas— comentó la niña con timidez mientras IA le pasaba un algodón por los brazos.

— ¿A si? pues dime, querida— dijo IA mientras sacaba un par de vendas y curitas del botiquín.

—El doctor Kaito dice que tengo algo como una especie de interruptor en mi cabeza, se supone que eso debe controlar las cosas que hago… pero al parecer el mío se prende sin que yo se lo pida y por eso a veces hago cosas malas, por eso debo tomar las pastillas especiales, para evitar que mi interruptor se prenda sin que lo pida…—.

IA se sorprendió al escuchar la forma algo inocente en la que Yuki describía su problema, pero al menos de alguna forma lo entendía y eso ya era algo. —Vaya, entonces las medicinas no son tan malas ¿no crees linda?—.

—No… pero igual saben feo— respondió Yuki.

IA soltó una risita por la respuesta de la pequeña. —Bueno, eso sucede porque tardas en pasártelas y se te queda el sabor—.

—Umm… quizás tienes razón, tratare de ya no hacerlo— dijo la niña con algo de determinación.

— ¡Así se habla! Ahora ven, hay que colocarte una piyama limpia y te arroparé, recuerda lo que nos dijo el doctor sobre desvelarse— le dijo IA mientras terminaba de colocarle una venda en uno de sus brazos para luego llevarla a su cama y buscar la piyama entre el desorden que había en su ropero blanco.

Finalmente sacó un conjunto de pantalón con figuritas de estrellas y una blusita de manga corta en tonalidades de violeta y se los entregó para que se cambiara, cuando termino la acomodó nuevamente en su cama, cuando creyó que ya se había dormido se alejó con cuidado y recogió algunas de las cosas que Yuki había arrojado hace rato. Cuando el lugar se veía un poco mas ordenado, tomó el camisón rosa y salió de la habitación.

— ¿Esta todo en orden?— preguntó Yumma quien al parecer ya la esperaba a las afueras del cuarto.

—Sí, solo un mal momento pero ya sabes que no es gran cosa…— contestó.

— ¿Por qué tienes manchas de sangre en tu uniforme?— preguntó el joven.

IA, quien había estado más enfocada en Yuki, apenas se había percatado de las manchas carmesí que se le habían impregnado al momento de sujetar a la pequeña. —Oh… no es nada, como te dije, fue un mal momento pero ya está mejor— dijo mientras doblaba en camisón — ¿podrías decirle a Teto que lavé esta prenda? Yo voy a cambiarme—.

—Claro, hablamos luego, si es que quieres— dijo mientras tomaba la prenda e iba en busca de Teto.

—Por supuesto, te veo luego— dijo mientras iba a su cuarto en la planta baja y se colocaba un uniforme limpio, cuando salió nuevamente se topó con quien menos imaginaba.

—Con que aquí estabas— dijo una voz femenina pero algo ronca, posiblemente debido al alcohol.

—Oh, buenas noches señora ¿deseaba algo?— preguntó con cortesía aun pese a que no deseaba hablar con aquella persona.

— ¿De ti? Para nada, te vi cubierta de sangre de aquella mocosa y me repugna tan siquiera el verte— respondió mientras le veía con repulsión.

—Si Yaeko-sama no deseaba nada ¿para qué me busca? Pudo hablarle a Teto-san…—.

—Hey, mucho cuidado en cómo me hablas, yo soy la futura señora y jefa de este lugar—.

—Lo sé…— respondió IA con resignación —pero si usted deseaba algo pudo llamar a cualquier otro sirviente, además, ¿no se suponía que saldría toda la noche con el señor?—.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe, así que no andes preguntando por cosas en las que no te llaman ¿entendido? —dijo acercándose a ella lo suficiente para que percibiera su aliento a alcohol. —Y no te preocupes por tus colegas empleados, ya los tengo muy ocupados, pero tú… dime, ¿haces algo más además de cuidar a la mocosa esa?—.

—No señora, yo fui contratada para cuidar únicamente de la niña—.

—Ajá… pero no siempre podrás hacerlo, si lo sabes ¿verdad?— preguntó con cierto tono de malicia.

IA la vio con extrañeza — ¿y por qué cree eso? no soy solo una nana para la niña— respondió con total seguridad.

—Oh, sin duda que lo sé… también actúas como enfermera, y por supuesto, como sustituta de su muerta y loca madre—.

IA apretó los puños al escuchar eso último. —Disculpe, pero no toleraré que hable así de su madre ni mucho menos que menosprecie mi trabajo, yo soy y seré mucho más para esa pequeña ¡le guste o no!—.

Aquella mujer solo se rio al escucharla —¿ahora te sientes una salvadora? mira, es "lindo" que te sientas así, pero acéptalo, su madre estaba loca y ella va para el mismo camino, tú solo estas aplazando lo inevitable y aunque te duela debes admitir que todo este teatrito que haces no es más que una tontería temporal. Si, quizás ahora la niña te adore y es normal, es decir, tiene 7 años es lógico, pero dime ¿qué pasará cuando crezca? Dudo mucho que en su adolescencia te quiera cerca de ella, bueno, suponiendo que enserio llegue hasta esa etapa, ya sabes, si no es que acaba matándose antes— le dijo para luego irse.

Esas palabras dejaron congelada a IA, no podía entender como decían tales cosas con tal nivel de indiferencia e incluso ignorancia, desde el momento que Yuki había comenzado a tener problemas tuvo que soportar las críticas y comentarios desagradables por parte de varias personas, claro estaba que posiblemente la niña no los comprendiera pero ella si que lo hacía y le dolía ver ese tipo de actitudes, incluso en la escuela había tenido problemas con los directivos que le insistían en que sacara a Yuki de la institución y mandarla a un lugar "mas preparado" bajo la excusa de que les preocupaba que fuera un peligro para el resto de los niños. "¡Vaya estupidez!" era lo único que pensaba al toparse con situaciones así, ¿por qué la rechazaban? se preguntaba por momentos, Yuki nunca pidió que le pasara eso pero por lo visto era inútil tratar de hacerlos entender. Decidió ya no pelear por algo que claramente estaba perdido y solo empeñarse en cuidar y hacer sentir querida a la niña, no lo importaba si ella y el resto de los criados fuesen los únicos que la apoyasen, con eso era más que suficiente.

*/*/*/*/* 1 mes después */*/*/*/*

Después de aquella conversación IA actuaba distinto pero ni Yumma ni Teto se atrevían a decirle algo, pues creían que quizás solo estaba estresada debido a que además de cuidar a Yuki se veía forzada a ayudar con los preparativos de la futura boda, sin contar que se había dado a la tarea de buscar una nueva escuela para la niña que al final fue expulsada de la institución a la que asistía y quería evitar que tuviera problemas con sus estudios. En ese mismo tiempo habia llegado el hijo de Yaeko a vivir a la mansión, el chico se llamaba Piko y recién había cumplido 12 años, pero a diferencia de su madre él era amable con todos en especial con la que sería su futura hermanastra, había empezado a apreciarla demasiado al punto de ofrecerse a ayudar a darle los medicamentos y a cuidarla para que IA descansara por un rato, aun si no lo admitía, eso le agradaba a la joven empleada y le alegraba no ver a su pequeña tan sola.

Un dia, mientras Yuki jugaba en el jardín con Piko y una vecina de la casa de al lado, IA fue llamada al despacho del señor cosa que le preocupo pero que trato de disimular frente a sus compañeros, caminaba con algo de temor pero prefirió no hacer conjeturas adelantadas sobre lo que fuera que le esperaba. —¿Mando a llamarme, señor?— preguntó mientras se asomaba tímidamente por el umbral de la puerta.

—Así es— contestó con tranquilidad —tenemos que hablar sobre tu situación— le indicó que se sentara frente a su escritorio.

Al entrar vio que junto a él estaba Yaeko, cosa que le dio un mal presentimiento. —¿Situación? disculpe, pero no comprendo—.

—Por favor linda, no finjas— intervino Yaeko, quien sostenía una copa con licor en una de sus manos —recuerda de lo que hablamos, no puedes vivir negándolo—.

IA se paralizó el escucharla, conociéndola sabía que le había hecho algo que le traería injustas consecuencias. —Yagami-sama, no sé qué cosas le habrán dicho pero le aseguro que he cumplido correctamente con mi trabajo, no he hecho nada en contra de sus órdenes— habló rápidamente para tratar de defenderse.

—No es necesario que me lo diga— le detuvo el hombre —sin embargo, creo que se lo ha tomado muy enserio…—.

— ¿Perdón? ¿hay algo que esté haciendo mal?, yo he trabajado correctamente y le doy la atención necesaria a Yuki…—.

—Silencio— le interrumpió Yaeko —ahórrate tu discursito emocional, querida, eso no cambiara la decisión de mi prometido—.

IA con gran pesar se resignó y dejo que el hombre continuara.

—Odio decirlo, pero lo que me dijo Yaeko hace unas semanas es verdad, al parecer tu empiezas a actuar como algo más que una simple cuidadora para la niña… en un principio no hice caso porque creí que quizás solo era exageración mía pero ya vi que no, prácticamente actúas como si fueses su madre, y acéptalo, nunca lo serás… ella solo es un trabajo y tu estas confundiéndola y haciéndole creer que eres algo más para ella, recuerda, solo la cuidas y evitas que se lance por el balcón— la pareja rio por eso último. —Pero el punto es que tu relación con Yuki no es correcta, estas sobrepasando el límite entre ser solo su nana y querer ser su madre, eso no me parece correcto y pensando que estuviste relacionada con su loca y enferma madre no me sirve de apoyo, pues solo ve como acabó… prefiero no arriesgarme—.

—Lo que trata de decirme es que estoy despedida ¿no es asi?— pronunció IA sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

— ¡Así es!— exclamó Yaeko con exagerada alegría.

—Te puedes quedar hasta que sea el día de la boda, después de eso debes tomar tus cosas e irte ¿entendido?— dijo el señor.

IA solo asintió pues temía no poder contener las lágrimas si hablaba, se levantó y justo cuando se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta respiró hondo y decidió juntar todo su valor para finalmente poder decirle todo lo que pensaba. — ¿Sabe señor?, nunca me atreví a decir esto por temor a perder mi maldito trabajo pero ya que prácticamente me ha despedido siento que soy libre de decir lo que tanto me he guardado… quiero que le quede claro que yo jamás rompí con la "relación" que usted menciona debí tener con Yuki, más que nada porque nunca existió una como tal, su primera esposa nos trataba como a cualquier otra persona no solo como empleados tontos y fue por eso que siempre le tuvimos gran aprecio, ella era un ángel a comparación de usted y esa bruja que se hace llamar su prometida. Si me volví más cercana a la niña fue por algo muy simple, ella perdió a su madre y ya que usted apenas y recuerda que es su hija, tuve que darle el amor que usted jamás le dará aun si su vida dependiese de ello, pero por lo visto aquí el único con derecho a ser feliz es usted y por eso ahora le arrebata lo poco que la hacía sonreír, bien, siga haciendo eso pero recuerde entonces que la única persona que le está jodiendo la vida ¡es usted!— dijo para luego irse lo más rápido de ahí.

Corrió hasta la planta alta y se encerró en uno de los baños, apenas cerró la puerta se dejó caer en el piso de mármol blanco y comenzó a llorar, unos instantes después el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo voltear, vio que era Yumma, que al parecer había escuchado todo.

— ¿IA, estas bien? ¿puedo pasar?— preguntó en voz baja.

—P-pasa…— contestó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Yumma entró con lentitud y se sentó al lado de ella. —Te preguntaría que sucede, pero lo escuché… enserio lo siento, nunca imagine que te harían algo así…—.

— ¡Fue esa maldita zorra!— exclamó entre lágrimas —ella le metió quien sabe qué clase de ideas sobre mí y él como gran estúpido las creyó… además, se notaba que buscaba cualquier mínima excusa para correrme de aquí—.

—IA… aun si fue así ya no puedes hacer nada… quizás no sea el mejor consejo que pueda darte, pero es mejor de dejes de lamentarte y trates de disfrutar estos últimos días con esa pequeña que tanto adoras, Yuki merece aunque sea una última pizca de felicidad antes de que debas dejarla—.

—Yuki… ella es la que mas me preocupa, primero su madre y ahora me pierde a mí ¿Cómo es posible que él no sienta aunque sea un poco de pena por ella? ¡no es lógico, Yumma!—.

—Sí, lo se… desgraciadamente hay personas que no merecen el privilegio de ser padres, pero te prometo algo: aun si tú ya no sigues aquí, Teto y yo haremos lo posible para apoyar y cuidar a Yuki, es más, hasta Piko estará encantado en ayudar—.

IA lo vio con algo de esperanza en los ojos. —¿Lo harían?—.

—Por supuesto… y no te preocupes, siempre le recordaremos que no fue tu culpa el haberte tenido que ir— dijo mientras la abrazaba.

IA sonrió y se quedó unos minutos pensando en algo. —Yumma, necesito que me hagas un gran favor—.

—Claro, lo que quieras—.

—Sé que con mi despido esos dos cretinos piensan que han ganado, piensan que han logrado algo ¿qué cosa?, no tengo idea, pero no me sentare a esperar saber la respuesta ni mucho menos me he dado por vencida; quiero que por favor me mantengas al corriente de lo que vaya sucediendo con Yuki, no importa como pero te ruego que lo hagas ¿sí? al menos en lo que encuentro a alguien que venga en mi reemplazo… ¿puedes hacerlo?—.

Yumma se extrañó un poco por la curiosa petición pero aceptó, no quería desanimarla y conociéndola sabía que era capaz de cumplir con su cometido fuera como fuera.

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Días después había llegado el momento de celebrar la boda, todos estaban ansiosos y esperaban que todo fuese perfecto, no necesariamente por que les emocionara la unión de la pareja si no porque temían perder sus trabajos a causa de un berrinche de la futura señora.

Pero mientras unos lidiaban con cumplir las exigencias de último minuto, había alguien que no deseaba participar en absoluto en el evento. —¡IA, no quiero!— refunfuñaba Yuki mientras la peinaban frente al tocador color marrón de su habitación.

—Sí, ya me lo dijiste, pero no tenemos opción— contestó IA sin dejar de cepillarle el cabello.

— ¡Pero no me gusta! además, el vestido es feo— dijo la pequeña con fastidio.

—Yuki solo será por un rato, luego puedes pedirle a Teto que te de otra ropa—.

— ¿Y por qué no mejor te lo pido a ti?— preguntó la pequeña con curiosidad.

—Solo haz eso ¿si querida?— respondió algo nerviosa.

—Ok…— la habitación se quedó en silencio hasta que Yuki se fijó en algo —IA, ¿por qué tu no usas el mismo uniforme que los demás?— preguntó al verla usar el uniforme habitual y no el que Yaeko había mandado a hacer para la ocasión.

—Porque yo no estaré en la fiesta y no es necesario—.

— ¿Y por qué no? ¡entonces yo tampoco quiero ir!— exclamó molesta.

—Hey, no te enfades, sabes que puedes estar con Piko y con tu amiga que vendrá un rato para jugar—.

—Lo sé… pero también te quería a ti— dijo con tristeza.

Eso conmovió a IA, pero desgraciadamente ya no podría hacerlo y eso le partía el corazón. —Mi niña, ya no estés así, mejor tomate el medicamento ¿te parece?— sugirió tratando de cambiar el tema.

Yuki asintió y se levantó de la silla donde IA la estaba peinado para tomar las pastillas y el vaso con jugo, tardó unos minutos en tomárselas pero finalmente lo había hecho. —¡Perfecto!— la felicitó al verla tomarse la última píldora —bueno, creo que ahora te hablaré de algo importante— dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la hacia sentarse en la cama; había pensado mucho en cómo darle la noticia pero aun pese a tratar de ensayarlo horas atrás, decidió no darle vueltas a la situación y decirle la verdad, eso era lo mejor.

—Ok, ¿qué cosa me vas a decir?— preguntó la pequeña mientras se acomodaba los pliegues del incomodo vestido.

IA respiró hondo y empezó a hablar —bueno, antes que nada quiero que recuerdes lo mucho que te quiero y que siempre te apoyaré, no importa si estoy hasta el otro lado del mundo, siempre contaras conmigo ¿esta claro?— vio que la niña asentía y prosiguió —ok… princesa, yo me tengo que ir y no se cuando vuelva, pero debes prometerme que serás buena y muy valiente, también debes prometerme que tomarás todas tus medicinas y que nunca te rendirás ante lo que la vida te ponga enfrente ¿si lo entiendes, mi niña?—.

Yuki se quedó callada y de un momento a otro salió corriendo de la habitación, IA se sorprendió por la reacción de la niña y casi de Inmediato salió tras ella, luego de revisar varias habitaciones la encontró en una sala pequeña donde solo había un piano y dos pequeños sofás, ella estaba sentada frente al piano y presionaba teclas al azar.

—Yuki…— dijo con alivio —no me hagas eso, sabes que eso hace que me preocupe—.

— ¿Y eso que importa?, como sea me vas a abandonar— respondió molesta.

—Pequeña, no es porque yo lo quiera… si pudiera yo me quedaría por siempre contigo— dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella. Vio que la niña seguía molesta así que trató de hacer algo nuevo para animarla —¿sabes? cuando yo era pequeña y mi madre me veía enojada se ponía a cantarme una canción muy hermosa y tranquila, después de eso me hacía sentir mejor ¿quieres que te la cante?— sin esperar que Yuki le respondiera empezó a tocar una tranquila melodía.

_"__Short steps, deep breath_

_Everything is alright_

_Chin up, I can't_

_Step into the spotlight_

_She said 'I'm sad'_

_Somehow without any words_

_I just stood there_

_Searching for an answer…"_

Al finalizar vio a Yuki contemplarla con sorpresa. —Es una bonita canción— dijo la pequeña con más tranquilidad.

— ¿Lo crees?— preguntó sonriente —a mí siempre se me hizo muy bella y tranquilizante, con un significado muy especial, pero dicho significado solo lo encontraras cuando sea el momento adecuado— dijo IA mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

— ¿Qué significado?— preguntó la niña con inocencia.

—Eso dependerá de ti… posiblemente luego de que logres superar aquellos problemas que te ponga el destino— dijo con una dulce sonrisa —cariño, todavía eres muy pequeña pero en algún momento lograras entender muchas de las cosas que ahora suceden y cuando lo hagas tendrás que ser muy fuerte pues significa que deberás luchar… luchar por librarte de las personas que no saben apreciarte, luchar por obtener respuestas sobre ciertos acontecimientos, y mas que nada, luchar por tu felicidad… debes prometerme que nunca dejaras de luchar ¿si, mi niña?—.

Aun si Yuki no comprendió las palabras de IA, asintió y se recostó en su regazo, la joven la tomó de las manos con cariño y le dio un dulce beso en la frente, esa imagen de su tan apreciada niña era lo mas valioso que se llevaba consigo y también la esperanza de verla nuevamente algún día.

Se estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que se escuchó que Teto llamaba a la niña, pues ya casi era el momento de la ceremonia. —Bueno, Yuki, es hora de que bajes— dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla —Teto estará cerca por si necesitas algo— la tomo de la mano y se encaminaron al pasillo.

Al llegar a las escaleras Yuki se puso frente a ella —¿sabes? cuando sea más grande podrías venir por mí y llevarme contigo, asi ya ninguna estará triste, podremos estar juntas por siempre— dijo con gran ternura e inocencia.

IA sintió una punzada en el pecho, sabía que Yuki había dicho aquello con completa inocencia pero no dejaban de ser hirientes esas palabras, sin embargo, trató solo de sonreír para que la niña no la viese triste, por dentro sentía rabia e impotencia ya que sabía lo injusto que era aquella situación pero tristemente no podía hacer nada. —Claro mi niña, algún día vendré por ti— respondió mientras le daba un último abrazo.

Finalmente ambas bajaron, dejo a Yuki con Piko y se dirigió a la sala principal donde ya estaban acomodadas sus maletas. —¿Ya debes irte?— preguntó una voz tras ella.

IA volteó y vio a Teto, quien luchaba por no llorar. —Ya lo sabes… no tengo opción, pero me voy un poco más tranquila sabiendo que cuidaran bien de ella…—.

Teto corrió a abrazarla, le dolía perder a tan buena amiga, pero tenía razón, no había nada que hacer. —Escríbeme, por favor— pronunció mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas —si necesitas algo, avísame…—.

IA también deseaba llorar, pero hizo lo posible por contenerse. —Lo haré…— contestó mientras seguían abrazadas —tu cuida de Yuki y procura que sea feliz—.

Teto solo asintió y acompaño a IA hasta la puerta, donde como era de esperarse, estaba Yumma. —Oh, vaya… creo que mejor los dejo solos— dijo para darle un último abrazo y se retirarse.

Solo estaban ellos, dos muy bueno amigos que estaban a punto de separarse quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. —IA… si necesitas algo llámame, sabes que siempre contaras con mi apoyo— dijo Yumma mientras le abría la puerta.

—Lo sé… quizás nos veamos pronto, así que no me extrañes mucho— contestó mientras daba unos pasos hacia la salida.

En ese momento la mano de Yumma la detuvo —espera… antes de irte necesito decirte algo…— fue interrumpido por un beso sorpresa de la joven.

—Si, ya lo sabia… Teto y yo siempre lo sospechamos— contestó mientras se separaba de él. —Sin embargo, nunca dije nada… ya sabes, por cuestiones laborales no me parecía correcto, y por lo visto nunca será…— lo abrazó por ultima vez. —Cuídate… y también cuida a Yuki— fue lo ultimo que dijo para luego irse de aquel lugar.

Yumma con tristeza la vio marcharse, no había más que decir, solo esperar por que algún dia toda esa situación mejorara, pero hasta entonces habría que soportar lo mejor posible y mantener la esperanza.

—Esto no es el final… pronto volveré por ti mi pequeño ángel— dijo IA ya estando lejos de la mansión.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Y ya esta la parte dos :D enserio que sufri pasando esta ultima parte (por problemas tecnicos, tuve que volver a pasar todos los fics a una nueva carpeta por que ya no funcionaba la usb donde los guardaba T-T ) menos mal todo lo que llevo (en digital, claro) esta aqui, y los borradores siempre los hago en una libreta :3 se que quizas en este capitulo no esta muy incluida Yuki pero eso es por que al momento de escribir esto decidi dejar en claro ciertas cosas para que cuando suba el capitulo cinco ya sea mas centrado en Yuki y sin necesidad de hacer flashbacks ya que lo considere algo tedioso y corria el riesgo de enredar al que lo lea e incluso enredarme yo XD ya apartir del otro nos saltamos hasta su adolescencia que es donde empezara (ahora si) la historia con Oliver incluido (:_

_Oh, antes de que se me olvide :P el fragmento de la canción se llama "Everything is Alright", es una linda canción (a mi parecer) yo la escuche por primera vez gracias a un cover de Oliver y Yuki y enserio que me encanto, (creo que en parte de ahi me surgio la idea de este fic c:) pero algo que me gusto fue que la letra de algun modo quedaba con la tematica de este fic :3 y sin duda que no sera la primera vez que haga mención de dicha canción aqui ;D_

_Bueno, creo que solo era eso c: espero que le vaya gustando la historia y si les gusta dejen review o pongan follow/favorito n.n hasta la proxima actualizacion :D!_

_._

_._

_Resubido para dejar aviso o aclaración :) pues mas que nada para comentar el ligero cambio tanto en el summary como en una u otra parte de la historia c: ¿por que cambio de summary? fácil, me di cuenta de que parecia escrito para sonar como historia tipo cliché ademas de que no se acoplaba con el rumbo de la historia, aunque eso ultimo fue mas por causa mia ya que en un principio pensaba irme directamente a la relación entre los personajes principales pero luego de pensarlo sentí que no era lo adecuado ya que desde el principio quedarían muchas dudas y la historia quizas no seria comprensible, claro, estaba la opción de usar el "flashback" pero aun pese a que lo he empleado en otros de mis fics me he dado cuenta de que (al menos a mi parecer) le quita algo de seriedad y por eso mismo tanto en este como en los otros trato de ya no usarlo e insertar cosas asi de otra forma. Pero volviendo a este fic, como ya dije, iban a quedar cabos sueltos si me guiaba por mi primera idea y eso de estar introduciendo capitulos que solo hablen de recuerdos tampoco me agrado ya que se podria perder el interes o parecerian solo rellenos :/ al menos así siento que ya se tiene una idea de lo que sucedió y como eso mismo termina afectando a Yuki, asi que espero no equivocarme (al menos no demasiado XD). Sin mas que decir ahora si me despido y hasta el proximo cap. que ahora si es mas centrado en la adorable Yuki :D_


	7. Chapter 5 (1)

**¡Hola! :D bueno, antes que nada una disculpa por tardar en actualizar :/ ya mas abajo explicaré la razón, por ahora disfruten y espero les guste, este capitulo lo tuve que dividir y espero subir la segunda parte pronto n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo v: La vida entre penumbras (parte 1)**

Habían pasado unas horas desde que IA se fue definitivamente de la mansión y todos alistaban los últimos detalles para la ceremonia que se ofrecería en el extenso jardín del lugar, se había montado una gran carpa y en ella se habían acomodado bastantes mesas para los invitados, todo se veía perfecto, solo faltaba esperar a que empezará la fiesta pero entre todo ese ajetreo se encontraba una pequeña sentada en una pequeña banca algo alejada de todas las personas.

—Yumma, ven acá— habló Teto que estaba de pie frente a uno de los ventanales de la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó acercándose a ella, se le podía notar algo decaído.

—Solo ve como esta Yuki, me da tanta pena verle así... quisiera ir a verla pero si no termino de colocar los manteles capaz y esa bruja de Yaeko me despide también—.

—Ni lo digas…— respondió Yumma soltando un suspiro —¿no se supone que la familia Nekomura vendría temprano? Ellos saben que Iroha es la única niña con la que convive—.

—Por supuesto que lo saben, pero desgraciadamente ellos también tienen sus propios problemas…—.

Yumma le vió con confusión y antes de poder pedirle una explicación una tercera voz los interrumpió. —Disculpen, ¿quieren que vaya a ver a Yuki?— era Piko y al parecer no tenía mucho de haber llegado.

—Oh, Piko-sama— dijo Teto sorprendida —no quisiera molestarlo con eso, ha de tener mejores cosas que hacer—.

—En lo absoluto, prefiero convivir más tiempo con quien desde hoy será mi hermana a seguir encerrado sin hacer nada— contestó con una sonrisa —y a todo esto, ¿dónde está IA?—.

Yumma y Teto se quedaron en silencio al escuchar esa pregunta.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó al ver sus expresiones.

—¿No lo sabías? La despidieron…— contestó Yumma con pesar —es por eso que Yuki está así, quizás el verte la ayude aunque sea un poco…—.

Piko se quedó sorprendido al escuchar eso —¿IA se fue?... no puede ser… ¿pero entonces ahora quien cuidará a Yuki?—.

—¿Sabes? ahorita no deberíamos preocuparnos por eso— dijo esta vez Teto —tú solo ve con tu hermana, ya luego hablaremos con más calma de ello—.

Piko solo asintió y se fue hacia el jardín, luego de asegurarse que ya estaba lejos, Teto volteó hacia Yumma. —¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¡no debiste decirle eso ahorita!—le regañó tratando de no elevar demasiado la voz.

—Sea como sea lo iba a saber ¿no?, además, aun si no se lo decía ahorita él lo deduciría en el transcurso de la ceremonia—.

Teto no respondió, tomó el par de manteles blancos y se dirigió hacia la carpa en el jardín dando pasos fuertes. —Yumma si que eres idiota— murmuró furiosa.

_._

_._

_._

Mientras tanto, Piko se encontraba tras de Yuki pensando en que decirle, al parecer la niña no le había escuchado llegar pues seguía enfocada en quitar uno por uno los pétalos a una margarita que había arrancado minutos antes, justo cuando le faltaba el último de los finos y delgados pétalos blancos, él coloco una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de la pequeña haciéndola sobresaltar y tirar la ya deshecha florecilla.

—Hola Yuki-chan— dijo el albino con una sonrisa —¿qué haces tan sola en un día tan lindo?—.

Yuki no contestó, solo alzó los hombros y estrujó el pomposo vestido rosa que se veía forzada a usar.

—Si… yo también odio esta ropa— dijo viendo su incómodo traje gris —en cuanto esto acabe podríamos ponernos otra cosa y quedarnos arriba viendo películas o jugando, ¿qué te parece?—.

La pequeña nuevamente se quedó en silencio.

Piko suspiró —estás triste ¿verdad?... ¿podrías decirme por qué?— le preguntó aun pese a que ya sabía la razón.

—IA se fue…— contestó en voz muy baja.

—Oh, ya veo… deseguro ya la extrañas ¿verdad?—.

—No lo sé… creo que sí…— respondió tratando de comprender todas las emociones que se estaban formando dentro de ella —siento algo aquí— dijo señalando hacia su pecho.

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes?— preguntó Piko mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Siento como si algo me aplastara… como si me faltara algo— volteó a verlo —¿por qué siento dolor?— le preguntó mientras sus ojos grises se cristalizaban.

Piko no supo que decir, aun para la edad de su hermanastra le pareció sorprendente que dijera algo asi, no tanto por las meras palabras, sino por lo que había tras de ellas, dolor y sufrimiento, algo que ningún niño ni mucho menos alguien como Yuki tendría que padecer. Por un momento el sentimiento desolador también lo contagió pero hizo un esfuerzo casi imposible por no mostrarse mal frente a ella y se limitó a abrazarla, decir que la entendía por completo era una mentira pues él no había sufrido ni la mitad de lo que ella en sus breves siete años de vida, lo único que podía hacer era imaginar su pena pero ni así se le podía comparar.

—Sé que ya has de estar harta de lo que te voy a decir, porque es muy probable que desde lo de tu madre te lo hayan dicho más veces de las que pudieras recordar pero por ahora creo que es lo único que se me ocurre… todo pronto mejorará, aun si ahora todo se ve peor que mal te juro que algún día cambiara, no sé lo que es perder a alguien, no al menos en la forma que tú lo estás viviendo pero ya verás que aquel dolor que hoy sientes será transformado en recuerdos lindos de esas personas que hoy ya no ves y eso es lo que siempre deberás llevar contigo… cosas lindas—.

Yuki lo abrazó más fuerte y con su delicada voz preguntó: —Piko, tu no me abandonarás ¿verdad?—.

Él sonrió —por supuesto que no, desde hoy seremos hermanos y por eso mismo siempre contarás conmigo— contestó con una cálida sonrisa.

Estuvieron abrazados por una largo rato hasta que llegó Iroha y se puso a jugar con Yuki, Piko les dio espacio y volvió hacia Teto que de nuevo veía todo desde los ventanales de la cocina.

—¿Has estado todo el rato viendo desde aquí?— preguntó alegremente.

—Algo así…terminé rápido con lo que me encargaron y ya sabes, quería ver como estaba la pequeña—.

—Ya veo— se paró en otro de los ventanales para ver hacia la misma dirección donde Teto estaba atenta —ella es buena niña—comentó al verla jugar tan feliz.

—Ya lo sé… solo ha sido incomprendida, pero eso deberá cambiar tarde o temprano— respondió Teto.

—Fue mi madre ¿verdad?— preguntó el albino con seriedad.

—¿D-disculpe?—.

—Mi madre…ella hizo que IA se fuera ¿no es así?—.

Teto no fue capaz de responder y solo bajo la vista con tristeza al recordar la partida de su amiga.

—No te preocupes por decirme que es verdad, no me enojaré contigo, más que nada por lo ilógico que sería… mentiría si te digo que yo no estoy furioso con ella—.

—Piko-sama…—.

—Me gustaría decir que odio todo lo que involucra esta situación, pero no es así, porque dejando de lado las desgracias y que mi madre solo se la viva persiguiendo el dinero de las personas el hecho de haber acabado aquí y de conocer a esa pequeña tan especial me hace feliz… claro, ninguno de nuestros padres es un ejemplo de buenos valores pero es sorprendente que no saliéramos igual a ellos ¿no lo crees, Teto?—.

—Sin duda alguna—.

—Supongo que debo disculparme, contigo, con Yumma y sobre todo con Yuki—.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?—.

—Por lo que ha causado mi madre…— respondió Piko bajando la mirada.

—¡Oh Piko-sama! Usted no debe disculparse por nada, no hizo nada malo, no debe cargar con los pecados de su madre— dijo Teto tratando de calmarlo.

—Lo sé… pero aun así me hace sentir mal… es que enserio no lo entiendo, ¿por qué es así? ¿por qué ve a todos como enemigos? Incluso a mí me llego a tratar como basura…—.

Teto al verlo tan decaído se acercó y lo tomó con cuidado de la barbilla —joven Piko, a veces no tiene caso cuestionarse esas cosas, desgraciadamente hay gente así en el mundo y ni siquiera ellos saben por qué son así y poco les interesa saberlo… por cada cosa buena hay una mala y usted ha dado un excelente ejemplo de ello, sus padres podrán ser de lo peor pero usted y Yuki son todo lo contrario, deje de lamentarse por las acciones de su madre y recuerde que usted es mucho mejor que eso y algún día eso mismo lo hará librarse de todo eso— sonrió y volteó nuevamente hacia el patio —además, ya hay alguien que lo considera especial— dijo mientras él también volteaba a ver Yuki.

—Tienes razón… y por ella haré lo que sea necesario— suspiró.

.

.

.

Dos meses habían pasado desde la boda y mientras la pareja de recién casados viajaban por el mundo, en la mansión seguía habiendo algo de tensión, ya no tanto por las acciones poco correctas del señor, si no por Yuki a quien cada vez era más difícil manejar.

—¡Por favor ven acá!— gritaba una sirvienta de nombre Mew.

—¡No! ¡ya déjenme en paz!— respondió Yuki corriendo por los pasillos.

—¡Vamos! Ya sabes que debes tomarte esto—.

—¡No quiero!—.

—Pues quieras o no yo haré que la tomes— dijo Mew mientras la perseguía —¡es por tu bien!—.

—¡Aléjate!—.

Mew finalmente la pudo tomar del brazo y con su única mano libre logro destapar el frasco con píldoras, tomo una y justo cuando se la iba a dar sintió un fuerte dolor en la mano con la cual detenía a la niña.

—¡Demonios!— gritó al ver la marca de mordida que le habia causado Yuki —¿!qué cosa ocurre contigo!?—.

—No debiste hacerle eso— dijo Piko mientras subía las escaleras y veía el alboroto que se había causado. —Mew, ¿estas bien? ve a que Teto te cure la herida y déjame el frasco, yo veré que se tome esto—.

Mew asintió —ojala a usted si le haga caso— dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Ya estando ambos solos, Piko le indicó a Yuki que la siguiera, bajaron a la cocina y se sentaron en las sillas del comedor. Yuki no dijo nada y solo mecía sus piernas esperando no ser regañada.

—¿Quieres algo de jugo?— preguntó Piko.

Yuki asintió y vió como su hermanastro se levantaba por un par de vasos y un cartón de jugo de manzana, volvió a su lugar y le sirvió un poco, notó como la miraba y finalmente se atrevió a hablar —¿e-estas enojado?—.

Piko suspiró —no… pero sabes que no me gusta que te pongas agresiva, nadie hace esto para molestarte y lo sabes, todo es para que estés mejor—.

—Pero estoy bien— reprochó la pequeña —ya no las necesito—.

—¿Segura? Teto me ha dicho lo contrario—.

—¿A sí? ¿y que te dijo?—.

—Qué es la tercera escuela de la que te expulsan… saliste corriendo a media clase, causaste mucho alboroto y los profesores ya no sabían que hacer— suspiró —¿si sabes que es lo que significa eso?—.

Yuki negó con la cabeza.

—Significa que quizás debamos intentar con otro tipo de escuelas, pero eso lo tendrás que hablar con Kaito, él te lo explicará mejor— abrió el frasco con píldoras y le colocó una al lado de su vaso con jugo.

—¿Otro tipo de escuelas? ¿de qué hablas?—.

—Ya te dije, Kaito te lo explicará mejor— vio la hora en el reloj de la cocina —y si no me equivoco en una hora irás a verlo ¿verdad?—.

—Si…— respondió molesta.

—En ese caso tomate la píldora, y espero que esta vez sí obedezcas—.

Yuki se cruzó de brazos y volteó hacía un lado en señal de protesta, pero eso no duró por mucho pues al ver que Piko no se iría terminó cediendo y al regañadientes tomó el medicamento.

—¿Ya estás lista…?— apareció Teto pero se detuvo al ver a Piko y Yuki en la cocina —¡oh! con que aquí estas, vaya… en ese caso no tendré que esperarme ¿verdad?— dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú la llevaras hoy?— preguntó Piko.

—Siempre lo hago, pero considerando la situación ya me imagino lo que me dirá Kaito— respondió Teto mientras caminaban hacia la salida. —Anda Yuki, sube tu primero y ahorita te alcanzo— la niña asintió y se fue dejando a Teto y Piko solos.

—Lo imagino… por eso te quería preguntar si me permitirías acompañarlas esta vez—.

—Es un lindo gesto que quieras hacer eso, pero eres menor de edad, no te permitirían entrar al consultorio conmigo—.

—Sea como sea quiero ir, por favor— insistió —no me importa si me quedo en la sala de espera, quiero acompañarla… si te dicen lo que imagino quisiera estar presente para apoyarla, sin dudas hoy mas que nunca lo necesitara—.

Teto se quedó pensativa unos momentos —está bien… supongo que por esta ocasión no habrá problema— abrió la puerta del auto —siéntate atrás con Yuki—.

Al llegar Teto y Yuki rápidamente bajaron del auto, Piko se extrañó por eso y trató de seguirles el paso pero iban demasiado rápido —¡hey! ¿cuál es la prisa?—.

—Se nos hace tarde— contestó Teto.

En ese momento entraron al edificio y Piko trató de recordar por donde iban pasando para no perderse, luego de pasar por tres pisos finalmente llegaron a donde estaba una secretaria de cabello verde.

—Buen día, señorita— dijo Teto —tenemos una cita con el doctor Shion—.

—Claro, permítame— respondió la mujer mientras buscaba en la computadora —¿Akiyama Yuki?—.

—Así es—.

—Muy bien, solo que esta vez el médico Shion no se encuentra en su consultorio habitual, está en el piso cinco—.

—Oh… ¿puedo esperarlo aquí?—.

—Si, pero no le aseguro que baje pronto, podría ir a verlo allá—.

Teto volteó hacia Yuki —no lo sé… es que veníamos a hablar de algo importante—.

—Vamos Teto, si ella dice que podemos hay que ir— comentó Piko.

—Está bien… ¿en que consultorio se encuentra?— luego de que la secretaria les diera la indicaciones subieron hasta el piso que les habían dicho.

—¿A que habrá venido el médico?— se preguntó Teto.

—Se supone que esto en general es una instalación psiquiátrica ¿no?, supongo que de una u otra forma todos los médicos trabajan en conjunto y el médico Shion hoy también tuvo que ayudar— dijo Piko con la explicación más lógica que se le ocurrió.

Antes de que Teto pudiera decir algo se toparon justamente con Kaito y por su expresión al parecer ya los esperaba —me alegra verlas— dijo mientras se acercaba a Teto y Yuki para saludarlas —supongo que tú eres Piko ¿verdad?—.

Piko asintió —¿cómo sabe de mí?—.

—Yuki me ha contado mucho de ti, es bueno saber que son tan unidos—.

—Disculpe, ¿a qué se debe todo esto?— preguntó Teto.

—Lamento haber hecho esto sin previo aviso pero no pensé que mi colega viniera hoy— contestó mientras hacía que lo siguieran por el pasillo —ella es una de las mejoras psiquiatras que ha trabajado con niños como Yuki, osea niños con problemas psicológicos, Kamui me la recomendó después de unas sesiones que tuvo con Yuki y luego de usted me llamara para explicarme los mas recientes acontecimientos decidí contactarla y le expliqué todo, así que por hoy usted hablará con ella y Yuki será llevada a sus sesiones habituales—.

—Supongo que está bien… ¿ella está aquí?— preguntó al ver que se habían detenido frente a una puerta.

—Así es, Yashiro Mizki y espera por usted— dicho esto le abrió la puerta y Teto entró.

—Bueno, te veo en una hora mi pequeña— le dijo a Yuki.

—Yuki ¿estás lista?— preguntó Kaito tomando de la mano a Yuki —ya sabes cómo es, Sonika te llevará a la sala y yo te veré allí en 15 minutos ¿de acuerdo?—.

—Ok… ¿ella subirá por mí?—.

—De hecho te espera frente al ascensor—.

Luego de que Sonika la bajara solo quedaron Piko y Kaito, este último aprovechó para hablar con él. —Supongo que esperas a que te cuente algo ¿verdad?—.

—Vaya, pensé que no lo haría… ya sabe, con eso del secreto médico paciente—.

—Pues técnicamente lo que te diré no es secreto, y hasta supongo que ya te habrás dado una idea de lo que es ¿verdad?—.

—Prefiero no hacerme conjeturas… usted solo diga lo que debe decir, por favor—.

—Está bien, la realidad es que el estado de Yuki es peor de lo que habíamos imaginado… hemos tratado con gran variedad de medicamentos y hasta ahora ninguna combinación ha sido del todo éxitosa, en otra situación ya hubiéramos recomendado que la internaran pero considerando su edad eso no es lo más viable— hizo una pausa para indicarle que lo siguiera —hasta hace unos meses esa era la única preocupación, pero ahora algo mas ha interferido, y si, hablo de su situación escolar… por lo que me ha contado Teto ella no es capaz de convivir en una forma normal y eso es un problema al cual sus profesores no están dispuestos a lidiar, en niños como ella se requiere mucho mas atención y dicha atención no se puede dar en un colegio normal…—.

—Eso significa que ella requiere de una escuela especial ¿no es así?— dijo Piko interrumpiéndolo.

—En efecto, en una escuela especial tendría grupos más reducidos y por ende tendría más atención por parte del docente, ellos sabrían cómo controlarla y nos evitaríamos crisis como la que tuvo la última vez—.

—Se puede decir que es la última alternativa… pero aun si la situación escolar mejorara solo sería una solución a medias o mucho menos ¿verdad? Porque al final ningún medicamento la controla y sin eso no hay mucho por hacer, solo dígame, ¿y si ella nunca vuelve a ser como antes? ¿y si solo empeora?—.

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta… sino solo míralos —dijo señalando a un cristal —estos ya son casos extremos y los padres ya no pudieron más—.

Piko se sorprendió al ver tras del cristal a un par de pequeños con miradas perdidas, con dificultad parecían entender dónde estaban, uno de ellos incluso hacía movimientos erráticos mientras que el otro de un momento a otro meneaba sus brazos hacia la nada, como si peleara con el aire.

—Ambos tienen una esquizofrenia infantil muy severa, nada parecía servir e incluso uno de ellos casi atacaba a uno de sus hermanos… los padres de ambos no tuvieron opción, aun los vienen a ver pero aun sin ser psicólogo o psiquiatra puedes notar lo destruidos que están, tenían esperanzas de verlos sanos y felices…—.

—Yuki no tiene que acabar así, aún tenemos opciones… además, no hemos probado todos los fármacos creo que ella está lo suficientemente bien para saber que nunca terminará así—.

—Por supuesto, no te digo que ya no hay esperanzas pero ya lo has dicho, aún falta mucho… de lo que estoy seguro es que ir a una institución especial será el primer paso—.

—De ser así supongo que está bien, ¿cual es el problema?—.

—El problema es que dicha institución no está aquí en Tokyo… está en Kyoto, ella tendría que irse por bastante tiempo—.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola de nuevo :D pues espero les gustara, hubiese subido todo el capitulo en uno solo pero sin dudas no se iba a poder xD ademas de que iba a quedar muuuuy largo y pues para que no fuera tan cansado de leer mejor lo dividí, ademas de que con este fic me pasa algo curioso, a diferencia de los otros que los escribo en libretas y los transcribo haciéndoles correcciones con este aun si lo escribo en libreta siempre termina siendo algo muy distinto a lo que tenia escrito xD en parte no me quejo por que así incluso queda mejor de lo que pensaba pero me extiendo mas de lo que tenia pensado, creo que este será un fic que durará para largo :) **

**Bueno, igualmente una disculpa por el atraso, y no solo con este sino con todos mis fics :/ pasaron varias cosas en este año que sin dudas me afectaron, y por consiguiente, a mi inspiración y motivación igual pero por suerte ese momento amargo ya ha pasado y espero que el año por venir me traiga mejores cosas y eso mismo les deseo a ustedes :3 un feliz año nuevo que yo celebraré subiendo esta ultima actualización del 2015 nwn Aun así a los que sigan esta historia debo decirles que como voy manejando un tema serio, por decirlo de alguna forma, es claro que no puedo escribirlo a la ligera y por momentos me pongo a investigar ciertos aspectos en los cuales tengo duda o quiero explicarme mejor (Kaito dandole la explicación a IA sobre lo que le sucede a Yuki capitulos atrás es un ejemplo) y es por eso que llego a tardar, pero aparte de eso espero ya no tardar casi medio año como antes xD**

**Como dije, pasó bastante tiempo desde que actualize con lo cual tambien deje mi cuentita algo sola x.x pero justo desde hace unos días me dió por regresar y me entusiasmo ver que tenia un par de reviews nuevos, para ser sincera no esperé mucho de este fic por que sabia que usaría una pareja no muy conocida y eso casi siempre significa que no a muchos les interesará pero ya vi que estaba algo errada en esa idea y me alegra que esta historia sea del agrado de algunos :D enserio, muchas gracias por tomar algo de tiempo en venir a leer este fic :'3**

**_ .kaai:_ no te preocupes, la seguiré y esta vez ya sin tanta pausa xD**

_**OliverLovesYuki: **_**antes que nada gracias por pasarte a leer, enserio lo aprecio :3 y es bueno saber que hay alguien mas que ama esta pareja :'D es curioso que menciones lo de wattpad por que justamente yo consideraba el unirme a otra pagina en donde subir fics y pues quizás no sea tan mala idea, veo que esta historia ha sido de agrado c: trataré de ya no tardar con esto de actualizar y espero te halla gustado este capitulo n.n**

**Sin mas que decir ahora si me despido :3 y feliz año nuevo! :D**


	8. Chapter 5 (2)

**Capítulo V: La vida entre penumbras (parte II)**

—¡Kyoto! ¡no puede ser!— exclamó Teto dándole un golpe al volante del auto haciendo sonar el claxon —tienes que estar bromeando ¿verdad?—.

—¿Acaso tengo rostro de estar jugando con esto?— Piko suspiró —tanto a ti como a mi dudo que nos entusiasme la idea de mandar a Yuki tan lejos, pero piénsalo…—se mordió el labio juntando el valor para decir lo siguiente: —el mandarla a ese lugar podría ayudarle en dimensiones que quizás no podamos comprender del todo, tal vez eso haría que ella pueda formar una vida normal a futuro ¿acaso no te gustaría eso?—.

Teto se quedó viéndole en silencio por varios minutos tratando de no perder la compostura frente al él, sabía que el enfurecerse o llorar no servirían de nada y solo se limitó a tratar de procesar las palabras de Piko. —A todos nos gustaría eso y lo sabes muy bien, sin embargo, no me agrada la idea de solo ir y dejarla en ese lugar más que nada por las experiencias que ha tenido… ya ha perdido mucho y ese sentimiento de abandono aún está muy presente en ella, si la llevamos a ese lugar temo que ese sentimiento se incremente y que al final le causemos más daños que beneficios…—.

—Pero nadie ha dicho que la abandonaremos… ¿o si?—.

—No, para nada— contestó Teto —pero dime, ¿cómo le haces entender eso a una pequeña que ha vivido tantas cosas desagradables? y peor aún, ¿quién se lo dirá? Porque me tendrás que disculpar ya que yo no pienso hacerlo… no tengo el corazón para hacerlo, mejor dicho…—.

—Pues… podría hacerlo yo, supongo— murmuró Piko rascándose la nuca —supongo que no será lo más bueno del mundo, pero es mejor que lo sepa por alguien conocido… ¿no?—.

Teto, quien se había hundido en el asiento del conductor minutos atrás, se irguió de golpe al escucharlo decir tal cosa —¡¿pero qué cosas dices?!— exclamó con los ojos abiertos en toda su capacidad —no te ofendas, pero prácticamente aun eres un niño… no creo que debas meterte más a fondo en todo esto…—.

—¿Disculpa?— protestó Piko claramente ofendido —acabo de venir a un consultorio psiquiátrico para ver cómo es su día a día y he tenido que escuchar cosas no muy gratas… ¡en cierto modo ví un posible futuro infeliz para mi hermana!— gruñó mientras un par de lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos bicolor. —Dime, Teto… ¿no se te hace algo tonto decirme algo así luego lo de este día? Nos proteges, eso ya lo sé y lo agradezco, pero vamos… ni ella ni yo hemos tenido vidas normales, ella ha vivido abandonada al tener un padre que poco o nada se interesa por cómo se siente, y sin serle suficiente eso, también le arrebató a su madre, en cierto punto pareciera que si tuviera oportunidad también se desharía de ella…— hizo una pausa para tratar de no estallar en rabia —y luego estoy yo…— soltó una risa sarcástica —mi madre siempre me vio más como un pequeño sirviente o como la forma fácil de ganar dinero, pero nunca como un hijo, y el ejemplo más claro lo viste tu hace ya varios meses cuando esos dos se casaron, hoy ella finge que le importo pero yo ya sé ver más allá de eso ¿y quieres saber lo que veo? a una mujer manipuladora que con gusto también se desharía de mí solo por mero egoísmo…—.

—P-Piko… yo no quise…— balbuceó Teto con la misma mirada atónita.

—¿Herirme? No te preocupes, no lo hiciste… pero tampoco quiero ser tratado como si el mundo fuera perfecto… todo eso que te dije fue solo para dejar algo claro: si, ella podrá estar muy mal pero no por eso hay que olvidar que hay muchas cosas malas aparte… tanto ella como yo en cierta forma ya sabemos lo es tener que sobrevivir a las garras de aquellos a quienes se supone debemos llamar "mamá" o "papá". Hoy me debo enfrentar a la idea de que Yuki se irá, y me duele como no tienes idea, pues al final ella es la única que en cierto modo entiende lo malo de tener una vida disfuncional, se puede decir que le estoy diciendo adiós a la única persona que me ha querido sin importarle ganar algo a cambio… créeme que cuando sugerí ser yo el que le diga que debe ir a Kyoto no logró mas que destrozarme aún más de lo que ya lo estaba…—.

—Vaya… creo que me has dejado sin palabras…— dijo Teto pasados unos minutos de gran silencio —en parte es bueno que hayas liberado parte de tu dolor… pero… aun si tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste, tampoco quiero que tu cargues con un deber tan pesado… te importa Yuki y eso me alegra, pero ¿qué te parece si yo me encargo de las cosas más difíciles? así ustedes pueden seguir disfrutando a lo máximo de su vida como hermanos— sugirió con una sonrisa algo agotada.

Piko ladeó la cabeza —¿acaso entendí bien? ¿piensas darle tú la noticia? pensé que no querías hacerlo…—.

Teto soltó una risita seca y fijo su vista en un punto indefinido de la gran vista que le bridaba su posición al frente del auto —así es, no quiero… pero igual debo hacerlo, sé que su madre o incluso IA juntarían el valor para decírselo y eso basta para que ignore lo que mis sentimientos dicen, ya lo dijiste, es por su bien— soltó un último suspiro y sintiéndose más serena volvió la vista hacia Piko. —Muy bien, creo que ya ha quedado decidido todo— anunció sonriente —en este momento debemos regresar por Yuki y en cuanto lo hagamos no quiero que le menciones nada de esto ¿entendido?, solo hagan lo de siempre y yo me encargaré del resto… o mejor dicho, de hablarlo con su padre—.

Piko asintió —está bien, haz lo que creas necesario—.

—Gracias… y nuevamente una disculpa por lo de hace un rato— Teto tomó aire y abrió la puerta del auto —creo que cuando me altero no pienso bien las cosas que digo—.

—Hey, ya no te preocupes— respondió Piko nuevamente con su típica sonrisa —reaccionaste como cualquier otra persona bajo estrés lo haría… creo que en este momento quien te debe la disculpa soy yo, lamento si te hice sentir presionada—.

—Para nada, mejor hagamos algo ¿sí?— espero a que Piko asintiera y prosiguió —ya no digamos que fue culpa de uno u otro, solo enfoquémonos en lo importante y eso es una pequeña allá dentro que espera por nosotros— salió del auto y esperó a que el albino saliera para poder colocar la alarma del vehículo y comenzaron a caminar.

—Tienes razón Teto— fue lo único que respondió Piko mientras volvían al consultorio.

.

.

.

—Esto es aburrido…— balbuceó Yuki mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre la amplia mesa de madera y veía los bloquecitos a poca distancia —quiero ir a mi cama…—.

Piko, quien había insistido en que sería buena idea jugar con alguna de las tantas cosas que Yuki tenía sin abrir guardadas en uno de sus armarios volteó a verla, y notando el claro hartazgo de la pequeña, soltó las piezas con las que trataba de armar lo que según sería una casa de bloquecitos y colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro —hey, ¿qué sucede? pensé que esto te gustaría—.

Yuki negó con la cabeza y ahora pegó todo su rostro sobre la mesa —no es divertido— respondió con desgano.

—Ok…— suspiró Piko rascándose la nuca —entonces ¿qué te gustaría hacer?—.

—No lo sé…— elevó el rostro y meditó por unos segundos —umm… ¿puedo ir con Iroha?—.

—Yo no creo que eso sea posible hoy— contestó el albino algo dudoso, pues temía que su hermana empezara a hartarse.

Yuki frunció el ceño —¿por qué no, Piko?—.

El ya mencionado dudó unos instantes en dar respuesta, no necesitaba verla para saber que ya estaba algo molesta, y considerando que más tarde tendrían que hablar con ella sobre lo que les había dicho el psicólogo pensó lo mejor que pudo en sus palabras y así, con algo de suerte, que Yuki se mantuviera tranquila. —Bueno… es que Iroha no está, ella tuvo que salir con sus padres por algo urgente… p-pero si quieres podemos arreglar una pijamada para cuando regrese, ¿no sería genial?— sugirió tratando de que no se le notara nervioso.

Yuki se quedó en silencio y solo dejo notar una mirada de desencanto, Piko supo que dicha mirada ya no era tanto porque su amiga no estuviera, ni siquiera por el haberse aburrido con los bloquecitos, no, aquella mirada era por sentirse atrapada y sentir que de poco en poco perdía las pocas oportunidades de libertad. Aquel hartazgo que ya había mostrado minutos antes al rechazar el juguete no le hizo más que cuestionarse que sucedería cuando ella estuviera en Kyoto pues era claro que él no podría acompañarla, al menos no por ahora.

—¿Sabes?— habló nuevamente Piko captando la atención de la pequeña —quizás Iroha no esté, pero yo si lo estoy así que hagamos esto: pondremos tus películas favoritas y comeremos lo que tu elijas, ¿qué dices?—.

Finalmente, luego de tantos intentos fallidos logró verla sonreír cosa que le alivió demasiado, cuando menos por ese momento había logrado evitar una crisis.

—Entonces, ¿puedo subir ya?— preguntó Yuki entusiasmada.

Piko sonrió al verla tan alegre y asintió —claro, ponte tu piyama y elige lo que quieras que veamos ¿si? Yo guardaré esto y subiré en un rato—.

Ni bien dijo esto, la niña corrió hasta las escaleras y con un simple "está bien" subió hasta su alcoba dejándolo ahora solo guardando los bloquecitos por sus respectivos colores en cada bolsita de plástico para luego colocar todo en la caja. Cuando ya estaba por acabar, sintió a alguien tras suyo e instintivamente volteó.

—L-lo siento, no quería espantarte— dijo Teto al verlo voltear tan abruptamente.

—Oh, no te preocupes, no me espantaste… solo que me quedé tan hundido en mis pensamientos y ya sabes…—.

—Lo sé… se acerca algo difícil— se cruzó de brazos y caminó hasta él —¿sabes? hay una cosa que no contemplamos hace rato—.

Piko dejó de lado la caja y volteó hacia Teto —¿qué cosa? ya lo dijiste, le explicarás que se hará y luego se irá—.

—Suena muy fácil, ¿no crees? Pero… ¿y su padre? aun si yo lo quisiera, no puedo enviarla por cuenta propia pues se necesita la autorización del padre o tutor—.

—¿E-estás diciendo lo que creo?— preguntó incrédulo —vamos Teto, te consta que él nos va a ignorar—.

—No es como si a mí me entusiasmara esto… pero así lo requiere la ley—.

—Pues… firma tú o si quieres lo hago yo, podremos decir que somos sus tutores, digo, no creo que nos vayan a investigar o algo así— sugirió Piko.

Teto bajó la cabeza y con una sonrisa forzada negó —aún si tus intenciones son buenas debo recordarte que eres menor de edad por lo cual no sería válido, y en mi caso va siendo algo similar, no podría constatar ser su tutora por lo cual diga lo que diga será inútil… así que hay que decírselo queramos o no—.

Piko vaciló unos segundos con una de las bolsitas de los bloques, por su expresión parecía estar pensando algo, Teto pudo ver que comenzaba a notarse indeciso pero antes de poder preguntarle algo él se volvió hacia ella —yo le diré…— fue lo único que contestó con la voz apagada.

—¿Q-qué…?— balbuceó Teto incrédula.

—Yo lo haré— reafirmó —si lo piensas quizás sea lo mejor, cuando menos a mí no me tratará tan mal…— dejó sobre la mesita la bolsita de los bloques y empezó a caminar. —Está en su estudio ¿verdad?—.

—E-espera… ¿acaso vas a ir en este momento?— replicó aún sin acabar de creer lo abrupto de la decisión —no es necesario decírselo hoy—.

Piko asintió —es ahora o nunca, cada minuto es valioso— caminó hacia las escaleras no sin antes darle unas últimas indicaciones a Teto —Yuki está en su recámara, asegúrate de que no salga y si pregunta por mi dile que no tardo mucho—.

Luego de perder de vista a Piko y escuchar sus pasos al subir cada escalón, Teto suspiró y estrujando los pliegues de su uniforme no le quedó más que rogar que todo saliera bien, o cuando menos que ninguno de los dos perdiera los estribos.

.

.

.

Ya estando frente a la puerta del estudio, Piko estrujó ambas manos y tomando un último respiro tocó la puerta esperando respuesta, escuchó una voz indicando que podía entrar y sin pensárselo dos veces giró la perilla, entró con cautela al estudio y caminó hasta un escritorio de caoba tallada donde quedó frente a frente con el hombre que se proclamaba como su "padre", el hombre estaba absorto leyendo un artículo de una revista acompañado por un vaso que sin lugar a dudas contenía alguna bebida alcohólica. Estuvo de pie unos minutos esperando a que notase su presencia, al sentirse ignorado aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención del mayor haciendo que este elevara la vista.

—Pero miren quien ha decidido venir a saludar a su padre— le dijo mientras dejaba la revista sobre el escritorio y le daba un trago a la bebida —¿qué te trae por aquí campeón?—.

Su voz denotaba un entusiasmo que no terminaba de convencer al adolescente, sentía que cada adulación por parte de él no era más que una hipocresía y eso hacía que lo despreciara un poco más, le enfermaba sentir que prefería darle apoyo a cualquier persona menos a su hija, su propia sangre. Pero sabía que ese momento no era el momento de dejar relucir su desprecio hacia ese despojo de ser humano, tenían que hablar de algo más serio y no se iría hasta que mínimo lo escuchara.

—Hola… padre— dijo Piko con seriedad, por más que se mentalizara le resultaba poco grato referirse a él bajo ese título pero no le quedaba más que simularlo —deseo hablarle de algo…—.

—¿Y porque me hablas tan formal?— replicó el señor mientras prendía un cigarrillo —somos familia, lo que sea que me quieras decir solo hazlo—.

—Pues… me alegra que así lo crea— recargó sus manos sobre el escritorio —el problema es que usted siempre es renuente a este tema, pero ya que estamos tan en confianza lo aprovecharé: quiero hablar de Yuki—.

En ese momento la sonrisa del señor Akiyama se esfumó, como si le hubiesen dicho algo terrible, con esa simple expresión el joven Piko no tardó en deducir que la charla sería cuando menos tensa.

—¿Qué pasa, padre? pensé que le alegraría el que me interese por mi hermanita— dijo Piko sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

El hombre apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero y aclarándose la garganta le indicó a joven que se sentara —si… supongo que debería ¿no?— se le notaba incómodo pero eso a Piko poco o nada le interesaba. —¿Qué cosa quieres decirme? y que por lo visto las sirvientas prefieren que me lo digas tú en lugar de venir ellas por su cuenta—.

—Oh, no se preocupe, yo vine por cuenta propia— replicó cruzándose de brazos —si me permite ser honesto, sé que me hará mas caso a mí que a cualquier sirvienta que trate de decirle algo referido a eso, además, como ya dije ¿quién mejor que yo para hablarle de mi hermanita?—.

—Si así lo crees…— contestó el hombre aún si convencerse del todo —¿qué amerita que debamos hablar de _ella_?—.

—Yuki, ese es su nombre, no se refiera a ella como una desconocida— dijo para más incomodidad del hombre —y si, sé que preferiría hacer como si no existiera pero cuando menos esta ocasión no podrá—.

—No seas exagerado, hijo— dijo con sorna —claro que le hago caso, solo que soy un hombre ocupado y es por eso que esta toda la servidumbre, si no me importara entonces ¿por qué le estoy pagando tanto tratamiento para su _condición_?—.

—En serio, no me pida que le responda eso pues dudo que le agrade lo que diga— contestó Piko —rara vez la ve pero se engaña creyendo que soltando algo de dinero todo estará bien, puedo asegurar que si cualquiera se le acercara y preguntase sobre cómo está su hija usted les mentiría diciendo que ella no tiene nada—.

El señor Akiyama se le quedó viendo unos segundos y a diferencia de la incomodidad que externaba ahora empezó a notarse furioso —¡chico insensato!— vociferó golpeando con gran fuerza el escritorio —¿quién te crees para hablarme de tal forma? solo espera a que tu madre se entere… yo que tú tendría más cuidado con lo que digo ¿sabes?—.

—¿O qué? ¿me ignorará igual que a su propia hija?—.

—Recuerda que gracias a mi ahora tienes esta magnífica vida, sigue con esa actitud y en menos de lo que imaginas puedo regresarte a tu antigua miseria—.

Piko soltó una risa —bien, hágalo si quiere— contestó sin pensarlo —sea como sea yo nunca busqué tener esto, estaba bien antes de usted así que evítese el amenazarme con una vida tan hueca como la suya— hizo una pausa para acomodarse en la silla y sin esperar respuesta del hombre prosiguió —sin embargo, ya luego tendrá tiempo para seguirme amenazando, hoy yo vine a hablarle de Yuki y es algo mas que importante—.

—En ese caso habla de una buena vez, tengo cosas por hacer—.

—Vaya sorpresa…— murmuró Piko —si, no se preocupe, seré directo: hoy me han dicho que lo mas recomendable es llevarla a una clínica en Kyoto donde la tendrán internada y recibirá el tratamiento completo que sin dudas merece, en palabras del psicólogo asegura que eso le será de gran ayuda—.

Luego de eso hubo un silencio de varios minutos, el señor Akiyama se mantuvo viéndolo fijamente con una expresión bastante seria cosa que comenzó a inquietarlo.

—¿Eso era todo?— preguntó con total indiferencia —¿viniste a armar todo este escándalo por eso?—.

—¿D-disculpe…?— Piko estaba atónito, se debatía entre mantener la calma o ceder ante su creciente enojo —es algo serio…— recalcó con una voz fría.

—¡Bah! Son solo tonterías— tal como lo sospechó estaba minimizando la situación —esos doctores inútiles solo buscan sacar mas dinero, además, ¿quién no te asegura que esa niña solo exagera todo?—.

Eso último bastó para romper con la paciencia de Piko —¿acaba de llamar a Yuki mentirosa?— con cada palabra podía sentir su mandíbula tensarse mas.

—Yo dije exagareda, aunque…— hizo una pausa para darle un trago a su bebida —ese término la describiría mejor, solo piénsalo, ¿por qué justo después de lo de su madre ella resulto tener _eso_? yo que ustedes no me fiaría de lo que sea que les diga o haga, quizás y ya hasta logró ver como manipularlos—.

—No…— musitó Piko —el único que está mal aquí es usted— se puso de pie, sentía como cada músculo se le tensaba por el enojo —¡es su hija, maldita sea! ¿tan bajo a caído para pensar semejantes cosas de su hija? si usted sería capaz de hacer algo así ya es muy su problema, pero por lo que mas quiera, no meta a su hija en ese estúpido pensar… no todos somos tan carentes de ética como usted...—.

—Muchacho, cálmate…— dijo el hombre algo nervioso.

Pero esto lejos de tranquilizarlo lo hizo enojar aún mas —¡no me pida que me calme! no después de la estupidez que me hizo escuchar ¿quiso ignorarla cuando comenzó con las terapias? está bien, por más que me moleste no puedo hacer que cambie su parecer ¿pero negarle la ayuda justo hoy que enserio la requiere? ella solo necesita un poco de su ayuda y en lugar de eso usted la sigue haciendo menos ¡vaya padre que es!— su respiración para ese momento ya estaba agitada pero ni así se detuvo —ella es bipolar, le guste o no esa es la realidad y aparentar que no sucede nada no ayuda en lo mas mínimo… es triste saber que para la corta edad que tiene su estado sea considerado delicado, y si, yo le he visto, tenga por seguro que aquello con lo que día a día lidia sin saber exactamente por qué le sucede es totalmente real; si ella va a la clínica será ayudada de una forma mas completa, quizás y hasta le ayude a llevar una vida normal pero usted solo lo ve como un "desperdicio". En tan pocos años de vida ya le ha arrebatado mucho ¿no cree justo por un momento devolverle algo de paz? pero si le cuesta verlo de esa forma podemos verlo a su modo de conveniencia, si ella se va a ese lugar usted no le verá por un largo tiempo, justo lo que siempre ha querido... —.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en el estudio pero esta ocasión Piko no se quedó a esperar respuesta, ya había dicho todo lo que creía necesario y solo deseaba irse de allí, dio media vuelta y en el mismo modo sigiloso que entró también salió, nuevamente llegó al pasillo central donde continuó caminando hasta que finalmente se recargó en la pared y lentamente se dejó caer, sus manos ahora temblaban y un par de lágrimas escaparon empapando sus mejillas, estaba llorando, pero no de tristeza sino de rabia, si antes odiaba a su padrastro ahora el sentimiento se había triplicado.

—¿Piko, eres tú? ¿qué sucedió?— escuchó una voz femenina hablarle no muy lejos de donde el yacía, era Teto y le veía con confusión.

—Yo… ya le dije todo— contestó tratando de calmarse —y créeme… no quieres que te dé detalles de lo que me dijo— se secó las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y recargó su cabeza sobre la pared. —

—Entiendo… en ese caso, ¿solo podrías decirme si aceptó?—.

Piko negó con la cabeza —aunque… creo que tú ya sabias que diría eso—.

Teto suspiró y se hincó a su lado, le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro y trató de sonreír —almenos lo intentaste, créeme cuando te digo que se necesita de mucho valor para lo que acabas de hacer—.

—Puede que tengas razón— admitió ya mas calmado —aunque igual queda una última oportunidad—.

—¿Y ahora de que hablas?—.

Piko volteó a verla —bueno, se podría decir que cuando hable con él le tendí una especie de "trampa", si tengo suerte eso funcionará—.

Teto prefirió no preguntar mas detalles y solo se limitó a asentir, si él se sentía seguro supuso que con eso bastaba. —Esta bien, en ese caso ayúdame a preparar los tazones de palomitas para Yuki.

Ambos de pusieron de pie y bajaron a la cocina.

.

.

.

—Y es por eso que las palomitas con caramelo son las mejores— decía Yuki sin soltar el tazón.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde la tensa conversación y ahora Yuki y Piko yacían sobre un par de grandes almohadas, era la tercera película que comenzarían a ver y parecía que la armonía perduraría por largo rato. Esos momentos eran los que mas le agradaban a Piko, olvidarse de problemas y medicamentos, solo convivir como los hermanos que él ya sentía que eran y poder ver a su hermana sonreír y divertirse como cualquier otra niña de su edad, si, no cabía duda de que extrañaría todo eso cuando ella tuviera que irse.

—Eres el mejor ¿lo sabías?— le susurró la pequeña mientras lo tomaba con fuerza de uno de sus brazos.

—¿Enserio?— le acarició con ternura la cabeza —¿y puedo saber la razón?—.

Yuki se quedó pensativa unos segundos —solo lo sé— aseguró sonriente.

—Yo creo que hay más razones que esa ¿no crees?—.

—Está bien… te lo diré, es porque eres bueno conmigo y siempre me haces sonreír— dicho esto le dio un abrazo.

Piko se ruborizó un poco con las palabras de la pequeña pero a la vez una calidez inigualable por dentro, en toda su vida nunca había sentido un cariño tan puro y sincero como el de la pequeña ¿quién lo diría? aun siendo solo una niña ya sabía de cierta forma que él daría todo por ella.

—Me alegra que pienses eso ¿y sabes? por lo mismo de que quiero siempre verte sonreír debo decirte algo…— decidió que ya no podía esperar mas para explicarle que sucedería con ella pero su conversación se vió interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta.

—¿Teto?— preguntó Yuki al ver que alguien había entrado.

—No, pero te acercaste— contestó Yumma mientras se acercaba a ellos —Piko, me pidieron que bajes al comedor, y no te preocupes, yo me quedaré con Yuki en lo que regresas.

Ambos voltearon a verse algo extrañados pero no dijeron nada, Piko se levantó mientras Yuki volvía a recargarse en su almohada y Yumma se sentaba a su lado. El albino salió caminando sin prisa, supuso que Teto había hecho un desastre y por eso lo llamaba pero faltándole un par de escalones para bajar escuchó una voz muy distinta a la de Teto provenir del comedor, era su padrastro.

—Demonios…— susurró con enojo. Tomo aire y continuó caminando, ya estando a unos pasos de llegar Teto lo interceptó.

—No sé que hiciste pero mas te vale continuarlo— le susurró agitada, por su expresión parecía mas asustada que nerviosa.

—¿D-de que hablas?— preguntó Piko confundido.

—De la "trampa" o lo que sea que le hayas dicho para convencerlo—.

—Oh… ¿a-acaso te dijo algo?—.

Teto negó con la cabeza —ya te dije que yo no quiero saber nada de eso… tú solo ve y habla con él— dicho esto se apartó de Piko y le indicó que siguiera caminando.

Ya estando en el comedor volteó esperando ver a Teto todavía pero esta ya se había ido o cuando menos ocultado, se mordió el labio y volviendo a juntar valor, habló: —¿padre? me dijeron que me necesitabas, ¿qué sucede?—.

Nada, se quedó esperando respuesta pero no veía a nadie, perfecto, el hombre se había ido.

—¿Hola?— no sabía si valía la pena esperar mas, finalmente dio media vuelta y justo cuando pensaba retirarse escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Hijo, pensé que no aparecerías— al voltear pudo ver al señor Akiyama salir de la cocina y llevaba consigo un vaso y una botella de líquido oscuro.

—Me dijeron que lo esperara aquí— replicó el albino —¿qué necesita?—.

El señor se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió un poco del contenido de la botella, lo vió fijamente e hizo una mueca —por suerte no necesito nada de ti… eres un muchacho insolente ¿lo sabes?—.

—Si me llamó para regañarme mejor hubiera esperado a que fuera de día…—.

—No me interrumpas— dijo seriamente —ya lo dije, serás un insolente pero te ha resultado— sacó un folder de su saco y lo deslizó en la mesa hasta que llegó al chico —ni te sientas tan dichoso ¿eh?— le dio un trago a la bebida.

Piko tomo el folder y al abrirlo no podía dar crédito a lo que veía —pero…—.

—Tienes razón, si la puedo sacar de aquí sería perfecto… ya me tiene harto tener que proporcionarle todas esas cosas "especiales"— replicó con cierto fastidio —y antes de que preguntes, no, no lo hice por toda esa cursilería emocional de hace rato, solo quiero alejarla de mi maldita vista—.

—Claro… ya sé que usted no sabe de sentimientos— contestó Piko con seriedad.

—Cuidado con tus palabras ¿eh? no me hagas cambiar de opinión— le advirtió mientras volvía a darle un trago a la bebida —ahora lárgate… tengo que ir a buscar a tu madre al aeropuerto y quisiera aprovechar lo que me resta de paz—.

Piko se retiró en silencio y ya estando cerca de las escaleras volvió a ver a Teto.

—Ganamos…— le dijo tratando de sonreír —toma y guárdalos bien— le indicó mientras le entregaba el folder.

—Espera, ¿aceptó?— preguntó Teto aun incrédula.

Piko asintió y comenzó a subir las escaleras, aún si le alegraba también le entristecía, significaba que Yuki se iría por bastante tiempo. —Se lo diré mañana… y en una semana iremos a dejarla— fue lo último que le escuchó decir.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado una semana y varios criados se encontraban ordenando las maletas para la partida de Yuki, todos se mantenían en silencio mientras guardaban y llevaban las cosas hacia una camioneta, mientras eso sucedía Yuki estaba en el patio sentada en uno de los columpios. Aún si Piko en su momento trató de explicarle lo mejor que pudo qué sucedería con ella, no podía mentir, seguía sin comprenderlo ¿acaso la iban a abandonar en ese lugar raro? ¿ya no querían verla? suspiró con tristeza mientras seguía balanceándose en el columpio hasta que una vocecita familiar se hizo presente.

—¿Te vas a ir?— preguntó una niña de cabello rosa y que usaba un vestido blanco con estampado de gatitos en el borde, aquella niña de nombre Iroha era la única amiga de Yuki y recién había regresado a la cuidad.

Yuki asintió —iré a Kyoto— respondió carente de ánimo.

—Oh…— Iroha bajó la vista mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello que llegaba hasta la cintura —¿y volverás? ¿para qué irás ahí?—.

—No sé… Piko dice que viviré en un lugar especial y que ahí me cuidarán bien— suspiró bajándose del columpio —¿estás enojada conmigo?—.

Iroha negó con la cabeza —eres mi amiga y nunca me enojaría contigo— caminó hasta ella y la abrazo —¿crees irte mucho tiempo?—.

—Piko me dijo que no… dice que con suerte serán menos de uno o dos años—.

—Es mucho…— replicó Iroha —te extrañaré— ahora también se le veía triste.

Yuki asintió tratando de no llorar —tal vez puedas ir a verme… ¿crees que te dejen ir?—.

Iroha se quedó pensando un momento —yo haré que me dejen ¿si?... te quiero mucho— la abrazó mas fuerte.

—Es hora de irnos— anunció Piko mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban ellas —oh… que sorpresa verte Iroha ¿cuándo volviste?—.

—Hace rato… ¿es cierto que Yuki se va?—.

—Así es… se irá a Kyoto por un tiempo pero te prometo que volverá— le respondió con una sonrisa —no estén así niñas, esto no es para siempre—.

Ambas se vieron y volvieron a abrazarse. —Vendrás a mi casa cuando regreses y comeremos muchos dulces ¿si?— dijo Iroha con ilusión.

Yuki asintió —eres mi mejor amiga— en ese momento Piko las llevó hasta la camioneta —te veré pronto—.

Iroha sonrió y aprovechó para darle algo —toma, para que siempre me recuerdes— era una pulsera con un dije de una media luna con un pequeño diamante en el centro.

—Lo haré— contestó con alegría, Piko cerró la puerta de la camioneta y minutos después esta comenzó a avanzar.

Ambas niñas se despidieron hasta que ya no se pudieron ver, Yuki volvió a contemplar la pulsera y se la puso en la muñeca derecha, nuevamente sonrió, y con la dulce esperanza que se habían hecho ambas de siempre mantener su amistad, vió el paisaje de la ciudad tratando de recordarlo hasta que regresara y su vida volviera a ser como antes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Y después de casi medio año Natsumi se digna en actualizar xD ok ya, pero enserio me disculpo D: hasta hace unos días checando mi perfil me di cuenta de que ya casi todas las historias las deje algo abandonadas ;-; vaya que me gusta ver a la gente arder y mas con esta historia con drama saliendole de todos lados D: pero bueno, almenos ya actualizé y espero que quienes siguen la historia no se hayan esfumado xD (aunque yo me lo busco por abandonarlo c': ) **

**Creo que es de las primeras veces que el final no quedó tan triste, y ya era justo xD ya desde el otro capitulo muchos de los personajes que hasta ahorita se podría decir que eran los principales no estarán tanto, desde aqui ya comenzará a ser casi todo centrado desde Yuki y como su vida se va transformando, igualmente si he calculado bien, Oliver ya hará aparición para la proxima :D**

**Wow... casi 50 páginas en word y 23,484 palabras O-O no llevo ni la mitad y no me imagino con cuanto acabaré el fic xD pero me siento orgullosa :'3 es el primer fic con el que logro esto y que increíblemente no me ha causado líos con la falta de ideas, hasta mi imaginación tiene favoritos por lo visto XD**

**Bueno, ya no me extiendo mas, solo contestaré reviews :3**

**SifherIsh: lo sé, luego me hago líos por los nombres D: oh japoneses... sea como sea los quiero xD bueno, parte de tus dudas ya se resolvieron aquí (o eso espero) y las que falten se resolverán en el siguiente, te lo aseguro :3 y lo siento por dejarte esperando tanto con la actualización ;w;**

**OliverLovesYuki: owww OuO cualquiera que tenga en común mis ships poco comunes ya merece ser mi amigo :D por cierto, ya tengo la cuenta en Wattpad pero no te encontré :c (es eso o aún no sé manejarme en el sitio) si ves esto, y espero que si lo hagas :'3 ¿si podrías mandarme de nuevo tu usuario? o para mas fácil, yo te dejo el mío haber si tienes mas suerte que yo ;w; es "SakuraKuroKitsune", por ahora no he subido nada pero te espero allá :D**

**Hasta la proxima actualización OuO/)**


	9. Chapter 6 (1)

**Capítulo VI: ¿Quién soy yo? (parte uno)**

—One, ¿ya viste?— habló Yuki de ahora casi 10 años mientras veía por la ventana de la que era su habitación en la clínica.

—¿Qué cosa?— preguntó la joven de 14 años que leía un libro sentada sobre su cama, sus ojos azules combinaban a la perfección con su cabello de un tono platinado y que le llegaba a los hombros a excepción de una delgada trenza que era unos cuentos centímetros mas larga y que pendía detrás de su cabeza, vestía un vestido naranja claro junto con unas medias negras.

—El árbol de sakura, acaba de florecer ¿no te gusta como se ve?— respondió Yuki apartándose el flequillo, para ese momento su cabello que alguna vez fue corto ahora le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y había empezado a preferir llevarlo suelto, vestía una falda negra junto con una playera de manga larga color lila y medias del mismo color.

—¿Acaso se puede apreciar algo bien con esa malla metálica frente a la ventana?— cerró el libro y caminó hacia la cama de Yuki —recuerdo que antes era justo por eso que no te asomabas…—.

—Lo sé, pero… no sé, creo que si tratas de imaginar que la malla no está es más fácil ver lo que hay del otro lado— suspiró —¿no lo extrañas?—.

One se encogió de hombros —ya te lo dije, no puedo extrañar algo que apenas tuve— una de sus manos hizo un par de movimientos erráticos —yo conozco mejor estas blancas paredes que cualquier cosa del exterior—.

Desde su llegada a la clínica Yuki y One se habían vuelto muy cercanas, ambas habían vivido situaciones muy similares en lo que respectaba a problemas psicológicos pues desde muy tempranas edades se había detectado que sus casos eran mas severos de lo que se esperaría en alguien tan joven, la diferencia era que One era esquizofrénica; para cuando la pequeña Yuki fue ingresada su actual amiga y compañera de habitación ya llevaba tres años ahí, en un principio no se había considerado instalar a Yuki en las habitaciones compartidas pues se temía que interfiriera con su tratamiento pero los planes cambiaron cuando One empezó a convivir cada que le era posible e incluso insistió en que la dejaran con ella, cuando Kanon, una de las enfermeras, le preguntó porque deseaba eso One simplemente le dijo "ella es como yo… solo necesita a alguien".

—¿Crees que alguna vez podrás salir?— preguntó Yuki ahora sentada frente a One.

—Ya lo hice… ¿no recuerdas?— le sonrió mientras acomodaba su cabello.

Yuki frunció el ceño —el irte por unos meses no es válido—.

—Claro que lo es, y de hecho fue medio año… en cierto modo he superado a muchos en este lugar— dijo mientras hacia una pose de victoria.

—Otomachi se fue hace casi un año y dice Kanon que le ha ido bien…— contestó con algo de pesar —creí que así sería contigo—.

One se rascó la mejilla algo incómoda —¿por qué te importa tanto eso?—.

Yuki se quedó pensativa —porque tienes a alguien que te espera en casa— dijo refiriéndose a sus padres que a diferencia de ella parecían ser mas comprensivos con la situación de su hija.

—Ellos… ellos están mejor sin verme…— respondió secamente —sé que me quieren pero hago mas bien estando acá, aún si los médicos ya han logrado controlar mis crisis nunca habrá una solución definitiva… además, en el tiempo que me fui descubrí que el mundo allá afuera no es para mí o almenos aún no— soltó una risa —oh Yuki… quiero pensar que te irá mejor que a mí—.

—¿La escuela no es tan mala?— preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a One —yo no estuve mucho tiempo en una…—.

One suspiró y jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello —yo… yo no creo ser la mejor para responderte eso…— volteó en dirección a la entrada de la recamara —oh, mira, parece que ya es hora de almorzar— dijo mientras corría al pasillo.

Yuki se quedó inmóvil tratando de entender porque su compañera evadió su pregunta, luego volteó nuevamente hacia la pequeña ventana y suspiró —¿cómo será cuando regrese?— se preguntó en voz baja.

.

.

.

—¡Este jugo es tan delicioso!— exclamó una joven de largo y ondulado cabello rubio tan claro que casi parecía blanco, estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor para los empleados —¿enserio estos árboles dan naranjas tan deliciosas?—.

—Lo creas o no es verdad, yo se darle buen uso a este jardín y con mucha dedicación ahí tienes el resultado— respondió Yuma mientras cortaba otro par de aquellos cítricos con color tan vivo.

—Eres un maestro de la jardinería— dijo nuevamente la joven y volvía a saborear el líquido.

—¡Mayu! ¿pero qué haces aquí?— le reprendió Mew haciéndola sobresaltar —anda y ponte el uniforme, no pierdas mas el tiempo—.

—Perdón…— susurró Mayu algo sonrojada —hasta luego Yuma— dijo mientras tomaba el uniforme de las manos de Mew e irse en dirección desconocida.

Luego de eso Yuma hizo una mueca y tomó el vaso vacío para dejarlo en el lavatrastos —no deberías ser tan dura con ella…—.

—¿Y ahora de que hablas? Solo me encargo de que cumpla las reglas, si el señor la viera…—.

—Tú sabes que no— dijo interrumpiéndola —él nunca entraría aquí, la pobre apenas y pudo almorzar… solo quise que pasara la mañana mas tranquila—.

Mew negó con la cabeza —Yuma, por lo que mas quieras no te encariñes demasiado con ella… lo que menos quiero es que vuelvas a ponerte mal en caso de que ella no se quede…—.

Sorprendido, soltó el cuchillo con el que había estado cortando fruta y la vió fijamente a los ojos —no vuelvas a decir eso…— murmuró con los labios temblorosos —yo solo trato de ser amable…—.

—Pues eso espero, tienes razón, Mayu es una buena chica pero no por eso vuelvas a caer en lo mismo… y yo trataré de ya no reprenderla tanto— fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del comedor y regresar a sus tareas habituales.

_"—Quizás nos veamos pronto, así que no me extrañes mucho…—."_

—¿Fuiste sincera al decirme eso?— se cuestionó Yumma —ya pasó mucho tiempo y sigo sin saber que sucedió contigo, IA…—.

Mientras tanto Mayu había terminado de cambiarse en su pequeña alcoba localizada en una sección algo apartada de la mansión, lugar donde de hecho se encontraban todos los dormitorios dedicados únicamente a la servidumbre, ella parecía haberse adaptado muy rápido a vivir ahí y aún si su verdadero trabajo no empezaba siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar en las actividades cotidianas. Hacía menos de dos meses que había sido contratada por el señor Akiyama, no se le había dado mucha información de cuál sería su función a realizar, solo sabía que "sería un trabajo especial".

—Creo que debo arreglarle el dobladillo a esta falda— se dijo mientras se veía al espejo —bueno, para ser una talla mas grande que la mía no se ve tan mal ¿o tú que crees?— le preguntó al conejo de peluche que yacía sobre su cama.

El sonido de su celular la interrumpió y al fijarse en el nombre en la pantalla cerró su puerta con seguro —¿aló?— contestó con un susurro —si, estoy bien… ajám… si, ya lo sé…— respondía muy brevemente ya que la voz al otro lado le hablaba muy rápido —oye, ¿cuándo se supone que ya trabajaré bien? hasta ahora no he hecho algo muy significativo que digamos…— le cuestionó con algo de desilusión.

_—No te preocupes, si no me equivoco a más tardar este Viernes ya trabajarás tal y como te lo prometí— _le respondió la otra persona _—solo mantenme al tanto de lo que suceda, ¿si?—._

—Por supuesto— sonrió Mayu , luego de eso hablaron por unos minutos más hasta que finalmente la otra persona colgó.

—Vaya… nunca antes había escuchado a alguien tan agitado— se dijo a si misma mientras ponía el celular en vibrador y lo guardaba bajo su almohada —menos mal estaba aquí y pude contestarle, ya luego veré como puedo llevármelo conmigo— nuevamente acomodó las sabanas y colocó al conejito sobre la almohada —confió en ti, ¿eh?— le dijo al muñeco de felpa dándole un rápido abrazo para luego salir de su alcoba.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la sala principal y vió a un joven sentado en uno de los sillones, este escribía con rápidez algo en su celular y parecía no haberla escuchado llegar, trató de recordar su nombre pero debido tanto a el hecho de que no tenía mucho tiempo ahí como a que aquel jovencito apenas y estaba en la mansión debido a cuestiones escolares, aún le costaba identificarlo.

Se aclaró la garganta haciendo que él bajara su celular y volteara hacía donde ella estaba —umm… hola, no sé si me recuerde—.

—Claro que lo hago— le contestó con amabilidad —eres Mayu, la chica nueva—.

Ella asintió —no tiene idea de lo torpe que me siento por no recordar su nombre, señor…—.

—Piko, sé que no he estado mucho por acá últimamente así que la entiendo— contestó con una sonrisa, se puso de pie dejando ver su uniforme que constaba de un saco y pantalón grises —corrígeme si estoy mal, pero mi padrastro te contrató por algo que según él es "trabajo especial", ¿no?—.

Mayu dudó unos segundos en darle la razón, pero viendo su buena disposición trató de relajarse —si, o bueno, algo así… la verdad sigo sin saber muy bien lo que haré—.

—No te preocupes, no es algo tan malo como lo que te imaginas, a mi la verdad me encantaría decirte que es lo que harás pero…— ladeó la cabeza mientras hacia una mueca de disgusto —al final me aconsejaron que era mejor no hacerlo pues podrías sentir que sería algo muy demandante—.

—¿Por qué lo sería?— preguntó Mayu sorprendida.

—Pues como ya te dije, yo no lo creo así… es más, si yo te digo esto tómalo muy en cuenta ¿si?— esperó a que ella asintiera y continuó —debes ser muy paciente y comprensiva, aquello de lo que te encargarás requiere mucho de ambas cosas, si logras mantenerlas ten por seguro que todo será sencillo—.

—Entiendo… ¿y no sabe cuándo empezaré?—.

—Pues no falta mucho, de hecho debo ir a cambiarme, tengo un vuelo dentro de unas horas— respondió mientras se fijaba en la hora —cuando regresé sabrá de lo que hablo— dicho esto se dirigió a las escaleras en dirección a su recámara.

—¿Vuelo? ¿ahora de que habla?— se preguntó antes de que Mew nuevamente la encontrara y se la llevara consigo a limpiar la cocina.

.

.

.

—¿A que hora tienes que ver a Mizki?— le preguntó One a Yuki mientras ambas caminaban al comedor.

—A las tres, ¿por qué la pregunta?—.

One solo sonrió —tú ya sabes muy bien la razón… ¿no te dan nervios?—.

Yuki frunció el ceño —¿ahora de que me hablas? solo hablaré con ella… igual que siempre— suspiró con desgano, por alguna razón en las últimas semanas se había sentido un poco harta de su repetitiva vida dentro del lugar pero trataba de no quejarse, sabía que hacer eso frente a algún médico o enfermera no era algo muy inteligente.

—¿Segura que estás bien?— le cuestionó One algo irritada por su falta de interés —sé que estarse una o dos horas hablando en el consultorio no es algo muy divertido pero trata de animarte ¿si?—.

—Lo siento…— suspiró mientras se acomodaba el cabello —es que… no lo sé… ¿cómo será volver al exterior?—.

—Vaya… con que eso era…— dijo One en voz baja pero que Yuki logró entender —sígueme— le indico tomándola de la mano hacia una zona algo apartada del comedor.

Yuki con pasos algo lentos caminó tras suyo, por dentro pensó en decirle que le permitiera cuando menos tomar algo de alimento pero no tuvo ni oportunidad de decir algo pues su compañera la había hecho sentarse un una mesa algo gastada y apartada del resto, viendo con mas atención se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho para asegurarse de que nadie las escuchara hablar.

—Ahora espérame unos segundos— ordenó One mientras corría por sus almuerzos.

Sin decir nada solo la vio perderse entre los demás pacientes, conociéndola no le quedo mas que esperar que su equilibrio no fallara y las dejara sin almuerzo, soltó una sonrisa melancólica al recordar un poco de su hermano en ella, ambos siempre tratando de hacerla feliz sin importar el costo. ¿Ya cuánto tiempo había pasado? según sus cálculos un poco mas de dos años, la verdad no lo sabía muy bien, cosa que de cierta forma era ilógica pues tomando en cuenta su edad actual no era tan complicado de calcular, pero así solo hubiesen sido dos años ella ya no le veía diferencia entre eso y mas tiempo, todo lo que recordaba de su hogar ya eran cosas muy borrosas, sin dudas recordaba a su hermano y a su vieja amiga Iroha pues a todas horas llevaba consigo la pulsera que ella le dio la ultima vez que se vieron ¿cómo serían las vidas de ambos ahora? cada que podían la visitaban pero conforme sus responsabilidades aumentaban les era mas difícil verla tan seguido, Piko estaba estudiando sin descanso para su próximo examen de admisión a una de las mejores instituciones privadas de Japón y la ultima vez que vio a Iroha esta le dijo sobre como dentro de un año comenzaría la secundaria, se le veía tan feliz… se le veía tan… ¿normal? ¿acaso esa era la palabra que buscaba? Al verlos, cada año un poco mas distintos, Piko viéndose mas como un adulto y Iroha dejando poco a poco su niñez, le era inevitable preguntarse si ella también estaba cambiando ¿o acaso se había estancado? quizás sonaba estúpido, pero ella sentía que seguía siendo la misma niña que había entrado a ese lugar, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido apenas puso sus pies ahí.

—¿Podré ser igual que ellos?— se preguntó con cierto temor —¿algún día seré normal…?—.

—Tú ya eres normal— dijo One con voz firme, nisiquiera notó cuando regresó.

Yuki parpadeó unos segundos hasta que logró reaccionar por completo —¿a qué hora volviste?— fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

One dejo las bandejas sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla al lado de Yuki —eso no importa, quiero saber a que vino tu pregunta de hace unos momentos—.

—No es nada…— respondió bajando la cabeza, pudo sentir como empezaba a sonrojarse —solo estaba pensando…—.

—Oye, talvez esto no sea asunto mío, pero si estás pensando lo que creo…— suspiró —por favor no te compares con la gente a tu alrededor… nosotras nacimos algo distintas y pase lo que pase nosotras nunca seremos lo que los demás consideran "normal". Dentro de poco te irás de acá y yo ya no podré cuidarte como lo hago aquí, cosa que en cierta forma es graciosa ¿no crees? una esquizofrénica cuidando a una bipolar… parece una comedia de mala calidad— soltó una risa para tratar de relajarse, pero no era difícil ver que en realidad estaba nerviosa, dentro de poco su única amiga se iría y lidiaba con tantas emociones.

—Pero si no soy normal ¿cómo se supone que encajaré?— preguntó Yuki —cuando mi hermano me trajo me dijo que esto me ayudaría…—.

—Y lo hizo, solo recuerda: cuando entraste tenías arrebatos violentos muy seguido, aún me acuerdo como a veces estabas quieta dibujando y en un momento comenzabas a lanzar cosas sin parar… si, es verdad, al igual que yo tienes días difíciles pero ya no son tan seguidos… supongo que lo único que debes recordar es siempre tomar el medicamento, el mayor riesgo que tenemos es confiarnos de nuestros momentos lúcidos y creer que no los necesitamos, aquí como sea siempre hacen que los tomemos pero afuera… bueno… creo que si enserio nos quieren ayudar deberían enseñarnos a tratar con las personas de afuera— tomó uno de los emparedados, lo partió a la mitad y le ofreció uno a Yuki.

—¿Apoco es tan malo?— preguntó Yuki tomando el emparedado.

One ladeó la cabeza —pues… todo depende de ti, o eso supongo…—.

—¿Supones?—.

—Hey, solo estuve un tiempo afuera… no creas que viví muchas cosas— contestó con su habitual tono juguetón —sé que no te doy la respuestas que quieres pero quizás sea mejor, lo que para mi pudo ser malo para ti podría ser bueno y prefiero que lo descubras por ti misma, así que, sonríe y sigue viendo todo con esa actitud tan dulce y positiva que tanto me gusta ¿si?—.

Yuki asintió con una pequeña sonrisa —te lo prometo— extendió su dedo meñique y One hizo lo mismo.

—Promesa de hermanas de hospital— dijeron al unísono mientras entrelazaban sus meñiques.

.

.

.

_—Vuelo a Kyoto, favor de abordar por la puerta cinco—_ anunciaron por el altavoz.

—Bien, ya es hora…— se dijo Piko mientras caminaba hacia donde la voz había indicado, sus manos estaban temblorosas y su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, le entrego el boleto a la azafata que aguardaba con una gran sonrisa a la entrada y dando una fuerte bocanada de aire abordó al avión. —Finalmente… pronto todo será como antes…— se dijo mientras veía por la ventana, a partir de ese momento ya contaba las horas que faltaban para que Yuki regresara.

El vuelo transcurrió con calma y si sus cálculos no fallaban, estaba seguro de que para la noche estaría llegando al hotel y a primera hora de la mañana iría a la clínica, no podía esperar a ver la cara de su hermanita cuando él le dijera que ya volverían a casa, estaba seguro de que ella se alegraría y ni bien regresaran a Tokyo donde retomarían la vida de antes, o bueno, lo harían mientras él siguiera en casa, aún no estaba seguro de cómo decirle sobre su posible ida al internado en caso de que aprobara el examen de admisión. Finalmente trató de no preocuparse antes de tiempo y se dejó caer en un profundo sueño, por un momento pudo jurar escuchar a Yuki riendo igual que cuando jugaba en los jardines de la mansión, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y volvió su sueño mas placentero, nada lo hacía sentir mas complacido que el pensar que su querida hermanita era feliz.

El avión llegó a su destino a la 10:30 de la noche, Piko bajó con la más posible rapidez que le permitía el paso de la gente y de igual forma pasó a tomar su equipaje, al salir del aeropuerto se detuvo un momento a contemplar el despejado cielo nocturno, había solo un par de estrellas en aquel manto azul oscuro y la luz de la luna llena proporcionaba una tenue luz, sonrió al pensar que de cierta forma él y Yuki estaban contemplando tan hermosa escena al mismo tiempo sin planearlo, no entendía porque de la nada comenzaba a tratar de relacionar todo lo que hacía con Yuki, quizás era la forma en que trataba de volver a fortalecer su lazo de fraternidad. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse, se subió a un taxi y durante el trayecto al hotel trató de pensar en otras cosas, pues aun si le entusiasmaba, tuvo que recordar que no podía saber con exactitud con que reacción tomaría Yuki el cambio, en ese tiempo ellos se habían alejado considerablemente y cayó en cuenta de eso con sus últimas visitas.

Esa noche Yuki no podía dormir, por alguna razón tenía una persistente inquietud desde que habia tenido su consulta con Mizki, pensó en ir a despertar a One pero desechó casi de inmediato la idea pues aquella sensación no era algo que su amiga pudiese ayudarle a quitar, deseaba poder salir y tumbarse en el fresco pasto pero sabía que eso no era posible así que soltó un pesado suspiro y fijo se vista en el techo blanco. Por alguna razón esa noche no dejaba de pensar en su madre y no lo entendía, apenas y la recordaba, ella había desaparecido de su vida hacía ya demasiado y eso a veces la frustraba ¿por qué se tuvo que ir tan pronto? ¿por qué de todas las cosas buenas que pudo tener le tuvo que dejar un legado de sufrimiento? ¿por qué no estaba ahí para decirle cómo lidiar con su mal? ¿por qué no estuvo con ella cuando mas la necesitaba…? sintió un par de lágrimas correr por una de sus mejillas y la melancolía le invadió, en parte se sentía patética al llorar por algo que ya ni debería importarle, si, había perdido a su madre pero el estar así no la haría volver ni mucho menos cambiaría su vida hasta ahora, solo le quedaba ser fuerte.

Se giró hacia el lado donde dormía One y solo pudo pensar en lo mucho que la extrañaría cuando se fuera, ella era como la hermana que nunca tuvo y quizás la única que podía comprender lo que era no tener control de uno mismo algunos días. —Hermanas de hospital…— susurró tratando de sonreír.

Mizki le había explicado el seguimiento que tendría de ella apenas saliera de la clínica, también le dijo como serían sus consultas ahora desde Tokio ahora proporcionadas por otro psicólogo y como manejarían el tema de su medicación para que estos no le afectaran en su concentración o algo por el estilo pues al parecer ya le habían comentado los planes de ingresarla pronto a un instituto, de todo eso quizás lo que dejo mas inquieta a Yuki era la idea del instituto pues en el tiempo que estuvo internada nunca tomó ningún tipo de clase, a excepción de un par de cursos de canto que Mizki consideró la ayudarían a enfocar su exceso de energía, por lo poco que One se atrevió a contarle cuando estuvo afuera fue que a ella la mandaron a una especie de clases especiales para que así quedara al mismo nivel escolar que el resto de los chicos de su edad, si hubiera continuado muy posiblemente ya estaría tomando clases normales. Yuki dudó mucho de que así fuera con ella pues aún si era joven no era tonta, Piko fue el que logró hacer que ella estuviera ahí, no su padre, y muy posiblemente desde ese entonces él nunca movió ni un dedo por ella aunque realmente quizás nunca lo hizo, ¿por qué sería diferente ahora? aún si él nunca le dijo directamente nada, ella lo podía ver con claridad en sus ojos: él no la amaba ni se interesaba por ella, ella no significaba nada para él, ella siempre sería un error, algo que nunca debió de existir….

—¿No sería mejor quedarme aquí por siempre?— se preguntó en voz baja —aquí no molesto a nadie…—.

Se sentó sobre su cama y volteó hacia la ventana que con gran coincidencia le mostraba la imagen de la luna llena en todo su esplendor, la tenue luz le envolvía por completo haciéndola sonreír, de cierta forma era como un abrazo, ¿no? con esa reconfortante sensación volvió a acomodarse en la cama y cerró los ojos, ya había pensado bastante por hoy, mañana quizás ya estaría mas tranquila, en fin, cuando amaneciera finalmente podría volver a disfrutar de la vida mas allá de la blancas paredes, finalmente podría volver a ser ella misma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! capítulo algo corto ¿verdad? c': me disculpo por eso pero es que ya deseaba actualizar y me he dado cuenta que dividiendo los capitulos me motivo a escribir mas pronto, ademas de que luego de analizarlo sentí que subirlo por mitades era mejor, en esta parte vemos mas que nada como transcurrió todo en general además de que fue la forma que mas me agrado para meter al personaje nuevo (Mayu), que en una idea inicial no pensaba mencionar ya hasta que Yuki regresara peeeero luego sentí que desperdiciaría mucho tiempo en explicarlo y de esta forma es mas directo, sin contar que es menos confuso xD otro personaje nuevo es One, quien salió mas de improviso, y que aún si ahorita solo sale poco, todavía dará mas sorpresas para mas adelante :3 en la proxima parte ya será mucho mas enfocada para Yuki y si las matemáticas no me fallan, englobará desde los 10 hasta los 13 o 14 años (oh, memoria... me andas trolleando con las edades que había establecido para los personajes xD) Y hablando de edades... igualmente me disculpo si luego le aumento o quito años a alguien :P ya van varias veces que se me pasa ese detalle y luego sufro para encontrar la edad inicial y asi hacer bien mi calculo xD ya las voy a anotar o algo así, porque si no siempre sufriré TTwTT**

**Creo que ya llevo tres capitulos prometiendo a Oliver... vaya, arderé en el infierno por prolongar de más la espera :'D pero mantengan abajo las antorchas, ahora si es enserio, Oliver ya hará aparición aunque muy posiblemente sea hasta la mitad o casi final del capítulo pero de que ya aparecerá, sin dudas lo hará! :3**

**Ahora a contestar los reviews OuO**

**_kirara213:_ gracias por todos tus reviews y me alegra que te este gustando la historia :3 lo sé, pobre IA TwT pero no todo esta perdido, ella todavía tiene un plan y de una u otra forma reaparecerá :D**

**_OliverLovesYuki_ si de causalidad te reapareces por acá sigo esperando respuesta TwT si no me equivoco ya te dejé mi usuario de Wattpad para que me busques porque yo no tuve tanto éxito c':**

**Oh! antes de irme les dejo una pregunta/sugerencia o lo que sea xD bueno, ahorita estoy trabajando en otro fic de Oliver y Yuki pero mientras escribía ese me surgió otra idea con la canción Migikata no Chou o Butterfly on your right shoulder, si no conocen la canción pueden buscarla y es cantada por Rin y Len :3 en fin... el punto es que esa canción es de mis favoritas y siempre quise escribir algo basado en ella pero nunca me terminaba de convencer hasta que por razones que desconozco xD me surgió la idea de hacerla con la pareja de Oliver y Yuki en lugar de Rin y Len c: ¿si les gustaria que suba el fic? según yo ese no sería tan extenso como este que si va para bastante tiempo XD sin embargo, tampoco se salvará del drama! :D sea como sea escribiré un adelanto en esta semana, pero nunca esta de más pedir opiniones :3**

**Ahora si, sin mas que decir me despido :D seas nuevo o ya me estes siguiendo puedes dejar follow, favorito o review si te ha gustado nwn Bye!**


End file.
